The Male Swordsman
by Hunter01a
Summary: A story is an adventure. People to meet, Romance to be found, Hardships to be felt. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER : This is a FanFiction Toji No Miko does not belong to me. Also I'll be using stuff from game's and other anime's for this fanfiction**

 **Feel free to give critics and ideas, anyway let's begin**

 **Prologue**

Flames, houses burning, People screaming,a little girl in his hands, bleeding out. A giant creature looming over him, all he could do was stare at the beast that looks like it came from a fantasy horror story.

The beast's shape looming over him. The creature has lava like lines all over it's body, while the body looks brownish like a rock.

"Nii-chan..."

He looked over to the little girl who was bleeding out, her brown eyes nearly empty of life.

"Get away from here..." He could only look at her with eyes wide " No, I won't leave you !"

The beast started to walk towards him, he grabbed hold of the girl tightly hoping to stand up and escape, only to realize he's also badly injured.

'Tch... come on move , i need to move'

He stood up, carying the girl in his arms while limping.

"I'll get us out of here ! No matter what !"

The girl looked at him and smiled, she had a good big brother, but she also knew it was useless.

Looking behind her the beast charged at them. "Nii-chan leave me..."

"Sorry to disappoint but I won't leave you !"

He walked as fast as he can, he saw an opening, if he could make it, they could both survive this.

' almost ther-' he felt like a truck just hit him, they were off the ground, another creature appeared in front of him and slashed his chest, a big wound on his chest.

He and his little sister hit the ground hard, blood coming out from them both, he looked at where his little sister landed.

His eyes widened, she was in a pool of blood. "Haruka, I'm coming !"

Realizing he was to weak to stand up and walk he crawled to her slowly but surely making it.

"Nii-chan... is that ...you?" He held her in his arms "Yeah... its me, so don't fall asleep ...okay?" He knew there was no escape the two creatures looming over them.

"Nii-chan, never give up on living." She smiled at him the best she can. "What are you-!?" Her hand went limp her body cold.

"Haruka..." tears dropping in his eyes "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes, knowing what'll be next, cradling her in his arms. The two creatures looming over him. The two creatures charged at him, closing his eyes again hoping it will be over soon.

 **Present Day**

His eyes opened wide. His body quickly getting up from the bed. sweat dropping from all over his body, his breath panting.

He took a deep breath, looking at his surroundings.

A room, His room, A table for studying not far from the bed on it was a laptop, keys and his wallet.

Beside him a small shelf full of shirts, pants and undergarments.

On top of it was pictures. On the left side was a picture of him and his little sister with his mom and dad, after that a picture showed him with 5 girls in different school uniforms holding Okatana's, the next picture was him with a woman with black hair. The woman standing next to him on his left side holding his left shoulder.

The last picture, was him with the same 5 girls but with 2 new members in it. The first new member was a kind senpai while the other was a four legged furry friend.

"The same damn dream again." He sighed. this was one of his bad days it looks like.

He looked at the clock 4.30am "Well, guess time to start the day early !"

His phone on the left shelf near the bed came to life and displayed a message " _get here by 11 o'clock, I need to talk you, but remember to eat breakfast alright?_ " He smiled at the text _"Your mom would probably kill me if I forgot to tell you to eat breakfast if she was still here."_

He gave a small chuckle, he could actually imagine that.

He began his reply typing on his phone _"Alright see you then."_ He pressed send and a notification appeared. _**" Message sent to Director Kisaragi."**_

He put his phone down and got out of bed, stretched, then looked just above his studying table.

An Okatana currently in its black sheath with a Mokke Gata tsuba and black and white hilt. The sheath itself has a bamboo pattern on it

"Time to start the day with an early morning routine, right?"

He took the blade in his hands, unsheathing it "KAZEKIRI".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Calm Before The Storm

"Hyah !"

Swings can be heard inside a room, a black haired boy 13 years old (technically 14 this year) with a height of 172cm and brown eyes can be seen swinging his Okatana. Despite his height , he is technically a 2nd year middle school student

'Up, down, up, down, left, right'

The pattern continued for awhile, until his phone beeped "8.30 ? Damn been doing this for 2 hours huh? Time sure flies by."

After his rude awakening, he decided that it was no use sleeping so he decided to go for a run. Around the park, to the supermarket, around the mall, through the front of Minoseki then back here. It was his usual routine.

When he got back, it was already 6.30, so decided to work on his Swordsmanship.

He looked at his Okatana.

He smiled "I wonder how'd mom react if she knew that her own son was probably the only male Toji that ever existed ."

That's right, Kirigaya Dani, son of Kirigaya Haruna is a Toji. A male Toji (not official yet though), The only male Toji to be exact.

He remembered the time he asked to be taught swordsmanship by his mom. She was skeptic but after he used his extremely exceptional convincing skills (him using the brightest smile and the most enthusiastic behavior that he could muster with puppy dog eyes) , she gave up, smiled exasperatedly and grabbed two bokken's to start practicing.

From that day on he kept practicing and practicing then he managed to master the basic technique's of the sword form that his mother used, _**Hachiyou Ittou-Ryuu, or the Eight Leaves One Blade swordsmanship style.**_

A swordsmanship form that was found in the Edo period. It focuses Fighting multiple opponents at once and excels in reaction speed. Each practitioner must learn the novice and the intermediate levels of the technique's first. Then through continuous training, the practitioner is able to adapt the techniques to suit his/her style. The one thing that his mother told him about this style , was the ability to be able to quickly adapt so it could match the current situation.

He eventually got to the advanced level, his mom even told him that she was surprised that he could get this far in one in a half year while it took her about 3 years.

But all good things must come to an end, eventually his mom got ill and died. He looked at the picture on top of his shelf.

Remembering all the times with her. He slapped his cheeks with both his hands and smiled "I'll never hear the end of it if she knew I was sulking."

He then went to the bathroom to take a shower, "huh, wonder what's gonna happen today."

Director Kisaragi was his caretaker after his mother died and the head of a certain secret organization that kept public in the dark about his existence to this day. She was one of her mother's close friend.

He put on his clothes on for the day. A black T-shirt with white sleeves and a black denim jacket that has 2 pocket's with 2 zipper's on it on each side at the chest area. Also blue jeans with a belt, and last but not least black running shoes with a white color on the front and the bottom of it.

He went to the kitchen next, the kitchen was a simple one with a small bar and 3 seats in front of it. Not far from it was the fridge, on the left side was a stove and beside it on the right was a sink.

He grabbed chocolate jam from the cupboard above the stove and a piece of bread on the bar.

He usually cooks but since he forgot to buy Ingredients so this'll have to do.

He grabbed a knife and began to spread the chocolate jam on the bread.

"Wonder what's on tv." He grabbed the remote on the bar and turned on the tv.

The tv was at the living room with 2 couches facing it, a small table in the middle. Luckily the tv was facing the bar so he could see it from there.

 _"An aradama appeared at the south Kanagawa highway last night ..."_

 _'Shit'_ he thought ' _A lot of_ _Aradama's been appearing a lot lately.'_

Aradama, a demonic like creature that came from the nether world. Their body would be if a dirt, rock , and lava were combined. As for what their appearances are, it varies but it usually look like a mutated giant animal.

 _"Luckily it was stopped by a group of Toji before it could get out of the highway, now in other news the Toji tournament..._

He turned off the TV, eating the last of His bread, "Kanagawa ? Looks like the Renpu Girls are doing work."

Renpu girls high school is part of The Five Traditions. The Five Traditions is an institution consisting of five middle to high schools established throughout Japan that focuses on training special practical skills in occupational swordsmanship.

The schools are under the jurisdiction of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, where there are not only Toji, but also personnel who are trained to assist in activities done by Toji.

The five schools are : Renpu Girls School in Kanagawa, Minoseki Academy in Gifu, Heijou Institute in Nara, Ayanokouji Martial Arts School in Kyoto, and Osafune Girls Academy in Okayama.

The one near him, and not far from his house (literally he could walk and reach there in 15 minutes) is Minoseki.

The school's curriculum consist of the normal literary arts you'd normally have in a usual school (Mathematics, English , Science, Social Sciences , History , Japanese Culture , and Literature) and Martial arts (Which replaces physical education) that consists of training in swordsmanship and Toji ability usage.

The final examanation has two parts : a Written examanation and a practical exam which tests in skills necessary in performing the duties of a Toji, including handling situations involving the presence of Aradama.

After finishing his bread, he washed the knife in the kitchen sink. 'Better not leave anything dirty.'

Despite he's easygoing and casual demeanor he is actually a really responsible person, also since the director kept him a secret from the public he was home schooled, although he was given the choice of a normal public middle school but he can't use any of his Toji abilites, which to him ,sucks, so he decided to be home schooled so he could have more freedom and more time training.

He's also pretty smart, he remembered the time that his tutor accidentally gave him a a first year high school math task and 10 minutes later when the tutor realized that she gave the wrong task, she turned around to switch the task only to find out that he answered them all correctly. Since then, he studies by himself now.

The tutor even called the director just to make sure she was teaching a middle schooler and not a high schooler.

He gave out a small chuckle at the old memory.

He went to his room again, "Let's see where is- ah there it is." He grabbed his shinai bag and put his Okatana in there. Since he isn't an official Toji he doesn't have an Okatana carrier , so the the director bought him a black Shinai bag, also the belt he's using is hand made for him so he could attach his katana. He then went to grab his wallet and motorcycle keys

"Alright wallet check, motorcycle Keys check. Next stop the Directors office." He went to grab his helmet on top of an open cabinet near the front door of his house then proceeded to open the front door.

"I'm going out now." He said to particularly no one . _'Wish me luck today, mom.'_

 **First Person POV (Dani's POV)**

"I'll never get tired of this." If someone could see me right now they'd probably see me smile like a dork.

Currently I'm riding my motorcycle to the Gifu military facility just outside the city.

If your wondering how an almost 14 year old was able to ride or own a motorcycle well I'll tell you. The bike was custom made by yours truly from the money from my current 'job'. How was I able to ride it, well I'm tall enough to ride it and if your wondering how I got my license well I don't.

One of the perks of being a government operative, was the ability to own something that you normally can't, all you need is to show your ID and papers , and even the police can't touch you (That and knowing the director personally).

The bike itself was manual and it was based on the ninja h2r with black colors.

'Oh red light, time to slow down'. I came to stop near a crossing, oh , Hamada Cafe ! It's been awhile since I went there. They have great Salmon croquette, guess I'll stop by later.

"Your cookies are the best, Mai-chan !" Hearing a loud cheerful voice I turned my head to the right to see two girls in a school uniform with a white and red color Scheme and With elements of the seifuku and the double-breasted military coat. It consists of a white long sleeved blazer with a red seifuku-style color, a white inner blouse With a high round collar, and a short red pleated skirt With a small slit on each side. Also the uniform details include a yellow ribbon and tassels on the back portion of the collar. The both of them were also carrying Okatana on their carrier devices. They are students of Minoseki Academy.

"I'm glad you like it, Kanami-chan." the girl behind the cheerful girl said with a smile on her face, while the cheerful one with short brown hair is currently munching on cookies with star's in her eyes.

The one the cheerful girl called Mai , was a well endowed girl with purple hair and green eyes. She had her hair folded upwards and tied in place with a pink ribbon with a frilly Pettitcoat under her skirt.

But the one that my eyes are stuck on, is the cheerful girl that the one Mai called Kanami. Kanami has short brown hair and light brown eyes. She ties a tuft of her hair into a short ponytail. Currently she's wearing the school's uniform along with black thigh-highs and running shoes.

The red light turned green both girls stopped.

Just as I was passing Her. '?!'

Time slowed down, My Okatana **KAZEKIRI** Resonated with something on my right and out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw the brown haired girl looking at me.

Time seemed to come back to normal slowly and I passed her to only ponder one thing in my head.

"What was that ?"

 **Kanami POV**

"Your Cookies are the best , Mai-chan !" Mai - chan's cookies are the best ! I wonder if she could bake a cake ?

"I'm glad you like it, Kanami - chan. " She answered with a smile on her face

Me and Mai were just outside of Minoseki, since today will be the final matches of the selection tournament, the teacher's gave us time off , so both me and Mai went to town to walk around before the matches start.

 _'Oh, green light better stop'_ Right now we're on the way back since the matches will start soon. Can't wait to use **CHIDORI** again !

Before I could keep finish eating Mai's cookies, '!?' **CHIDORI** Resonated with something, time seemed to slowed down, _'Where is - ?'_ A motorcyle rider passed by _' ah '_ , I looked at the biker and for some reason I could feel him looking back at me through the black visor on his black helmet

Time seemed to slowly return to normal and the rider passed by.

"Kanami-chan, are you okay ?" I turned to look at Mai-chan 's worried face.

"Y-yeah, Don't worry I'm fine !" I gave Mai-chan a smile to reassure her that I'm fine.

"Well, alright just make sure you don't lose focus in the matches later okay ?" She looked at me with the same worried face.

"Don't worry ! I'll go all out and give it my all !" I fist pumped and Mai gives a smile at that, Mai always has the best reassuring smile's.

 _'But still'_ I looked at where the biker went to _'What was that_?'

 **Third Person POV**

Not long after that weird encounter, the black haired boy reached his destination. He gave the security guard his ID and he let him in. The exterior of the facility was like a prison with huge fences all around, but once inside it was a whole different thing.

The facility was a big building with a lot of SDF guards at the gate and near the main building. The building was originally a 5 story building that was made for a real estate company, but after an aradama attack it got destroyed and the government bought it for cheap .

Around it many other buildings such as housing facilities for base personnel, a small 2 story building for security personnel who guards the outside of the main building, An outside mess hall, and a 2 story communications hub.

The main Building consists of places for RD, a command center, The directors office/quarters, living quarters for Toji's and other personnel that live's inside the main facility, a mess hall, medical bay, and a dedicated simulation room for Toji's to practice in.

On the left side of the main building, there is a bridge that connects to the hangar. Inside the hangar are Blackhawk helicopters painted in Black with the Japanese Flag on it, outside the hangar on the landing area, 2 Blackhawks are parked there in case a quick deployment is needed. In front of the main building there is also a helipad. However the most iconic thing is the huge bird symbol within a circle that was engraved above the hangar and the main facility. Within the black circle is a black colored bird. The bird itself has wings that are in flames and its claws are burned as well. The bird was a Phoenix.

While on the right side of the main building, there was also a bridge that connects to a 3 story building which is dubbed "The Rec' House". As it name says it is a recreation building. On the first floor is an indoor swimming pool, the second floor a gym, and the third floor is a library and tv room. And yes, they do have an almost unlimited budget.

He went to his parking spot just outside the outside mess hall. On the way there he pondered on what happened earlier.

 _'It was like_ _ **KAZEKIRI** recognized something..' _A certain brown haired girl came up in is mind and blush crept up his face.

' _was it her or her Okatana...'_ He stopped his bike took of his helmet and went to the main facility from there.

 _'Well no use thinking about it now.'_ He went through the front automatic double glass door. The main lobby was filled with scientist, Toji, and personnel going around.

 _'Looks like director called in all available personnel, something big is going on.'_ He went straight through the elevator and went up to 3rd floor.

The third floor is used for a command center, The directors office/quarters, and mess hall. The 2nd floor is where the RD and the simulation rooms are located, The 4th floor is dedicated to Toji housing that Toji can only Access with their ID , and the 5 floor is a small park on the rooftop that has a helipad at the end of it. While the 1st floor is the main lobby and on the far side of it is where the QRF consisting of Law enforcement,Military and Toji is placed at, It has a garage where armored vehicles are placed in which is not far from the hangar and also the medical bay.

 **DING**

The elevator door opened to a busy hallway, he went straight to the Director's office/quarters at the end of the hallway.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"You may come in." Came a voice from the inside. He swiped his ID Card and went inside

"Ah, There you are !" The women in ponytail smiled and went to him to offer a handshake.

"It's been awhile director." He smiled and returned the gesture

Kisaragi Ayaka, The Director of The Division, A black hair woman with purple eyes in a black business suit and skirt wearing black heels, A women near the end of her 30's with an aura of elegance and discipline around her (but also loves teasing sometimes). A former Toji of Renpu but also Dani's caretaker and one of his Mother's closest friend's.

"Tea or coffee?" She offered

"Coffee, Thanks." She handed me the Hot coffee.

"So it seemed important to the point you texted at 4.30 in the morning, what's up ?" Her hand went to the couch.

They both sat down and she began talking in a serious stone, " We believe Origami Yukari is making her move."

The teen stopped sipping his coffee and put it down on the table," Noro from every part of Japan is being collected by her administration."

"So you think she's planning something like..." She nodded

"The Great Sagami Bay Disaster" The teen grimaced he know's the story all too well

The **Great Disaster of Sagami Bay** (相模湾岸大災厄 _Sagami-wangan Dai-saiyaku_ ) was the worst Aradama-related tragedy in history which happened on September 26, 1998. The incident occurred on the coast of Sagami Bay that led to large amounts of Noro being leaked into the sea, which formed into the largest Aradama ever observed. The Aradama landed on the coast and headed north, causing large-scale damage to the city of Fujisawa, which resulted in over 3000 casualties. Through cooperation of the SRRS and the Self-Defense Force, the Aradama was driven to Enoshima. Thanks to the efforts of the select few elites of the SRRS, it was successfully subjugated. Following the event, seven elites were labeled heroes.

"The ones who vanquished the Great Aradama were Origami Yukari , Kagamishima Ema, Yoshino Iroha, Sagami Yukina, Arami Sana, Fushimi Yuzuki, and you." He repeated what his mother told him years ago. "That's right. " The director Nodded.

"We need to stop this from happening, we can't let something like 20 years ago happen again nor even the South Gifu Incident ." He looked at the director with eyes full of determination.

The **South Gifu Incident** , Noro leaked out from a shrine and formed Aradama's that rampaged through the town he lived in, 450 casualties, A month after his mother died (2013) he and his little sister was living there for awhile before they were going to move to central Gifu to join Director Ayaka. The Aradama rampaged through the town and in the process killed her little sister. And this was when he discovered that he has the ability of a Toji, when the two looming Aradama went to attack him a Toji came to save him only for that Toji to be knocked out, He put his sister's body down and Dashed to grab her Okatana, then somehow, he was able to activate ustsushi and use Jin'i to take it down. He also found out because of the Aradama wound, he had a hidden power and he activated it. In Total he defeated 5 Aradama's alone.

 _'Jeez.'_ The director smiled _' Like mother, like son'_ The Director then stands up Standing infront of a picture, she signaled him with a hand to join her.

"Dani" The director called him with his first name, He looked at her, It's not all the time he was called by her using his first name, A look of nostalgia with a smile on her face while looking at the picture of her with her classmates of Renpu 20 years ago.

"Do you remember why The Division was Created ?" He nodded "To Fight in the shadows and become the Edge of the Toji."

During the Edo period a secret organization was made in case the Toji was infiltrated by unknown elements or Destroyed from within. This organization was created mainly to assist the Toji to rebuild and restore their roles as well as the Okatana's.

Decade after decade, eventually The organization was eventually dissolved. But after the Sagami Bay incident ,The organization was reformed and it took five years to get the organization back on Its feet. Its first Director, was the then 23 year old Kisaragi Ayaka. In 2003 the organization was officially named The Division, since it consist of multiple Divisions , their first full scale deployment was during the South Gifu Incident Incident in 2013.

The Division was created by the order of the prime minister. In order to keep it a secret, it was created without the know of The Special Sword Administration Bureau . Only the prime minister knew of its existence and those who joined are silenced to secrecy. The Facility itself is a coverup for The Division. On paper, this facility is where an Anti Aradama Task Force is stationed at.

Although at first, it was created to only appear in an event of a Toji breakdown, They are active in the shadows such as the 4th Divsion who goes around in the shadows under the order of the Director and 1st Division who are part of the Special Ritual Riot Squad that report's to the current Special Sword Administration Bureau but also (secretly) to the Director of the Division. It now also has the ability to, if need be, to take over all of the current Toji operation's and duties until a new head could be found or until a new administration could be created. If a new head has been found/selected, they are to support them to build a new Toji administration.

When the order was made to make The Division, the prime minister made one thing clear. When and If the current Toji administration has been infiltrated or being taken control by other elements ,The Division are to reveal themselves as their cover name Task Force Phoenix and help rebuild and support the Toji administration.

There are 4 Divisions in total, they are 1st Division : Tactical, 2nd Division : RD, 3rd Division : Support (Intel and Field) , And 4th Divsion (ACE) : Special Forces. The 1st Division are Toji that are already in the Special Ritual Riot Squad that also report's to the Director of the Division but also give status reports on the Five Traditions, The 2nd Division are responsible for developing equipment and research for countering Aradama and reengineering Noro for alternative use, The 3rd Division is created to process intel and data from field operatives but also give field support such as helicopter/air support and field medicine , last but not least the 4th Division or ACE is The Division's Elite Special Forces, They are Toji trained to eliminate powerful Aradama , Investigation of human involvement in Aradama appearance,Protection of certain VIP's, and missions that are outside their area of Responsibility. They report specifically to Director of The Division.

4th and 1st Division has the same ability like a member of the Special Ritual Riot Squad Which is the ability carry Okatana at all times. ACE operatives depending on the mission would switch out their Toji uniform to wear civilian clothes to hide their identity. Dani is the current leader of ACE Team Alpha.

Every division has Toji's within their ranks. 2nd Division Toji's are mainly on base focusing on Noro research, Toji's from 3rd Division or better known as Field teams, are trained in advanced medicine which is why they are wanted in 1st and 4th Divisions, other than that they are the reinforcements for Aradama surpression operations whether they are Division or not, there are also intelligence operative Toji's and operators that give intel and support to field operatives.

Division recruits from SDF, Law Enforcement, Scientist , Researchers, Engineers , and of course Toji. For recruitment, the Division will find you not the other way around. A Division representative will approach the individual and they are free to accept or decline. When they are approached, the Division rep will tell them that they are invited to join "Task Force Phoenix". If they do accept, they will be sworn to secrecy. For Toji's there are Division representatives in each of The Five Tradition's School for each year whether it be highschool or middle school. The representative's are all student's to avoid unwanted attention from The Special Sword Administration Bureau since the Headmaster of each school are chosen by Origami Yukari.

"Well looks like 'To fight in the shadows' is about to be over, time to become the Edge of the Toji." She walked over to her table "But before that." She grabbed a tablet to give it to him.

He grabbed it "Hm? The National Swordsmanship tournament?" He looked at her "You want me join in?" A wide grin could be seen forming on his face.

"You wish." The Director gave him a smirk, She new that Dani loved sword fighting and is a sword nut.

His head dropped and the director's smirk widened before she continued "You'll be observing."

A pause "... wait that's it ? Observe?"

The Director nodded " Yup, you'll be watching the tournament until the end." She continued "I know how much you love sword fighting so i'm going to send you to be a spectator."

"And this ties in with the mission your going to give me how exactly ?" He asked

The National Swordsmanship Tournament had always have the head of the Origami family spectating the matches.

"Well your 'Real' mission begins after the tournament, I want you to investigate Origami Yukari's movement in Kamakura."

Kamakura City, the headquarters of The Special Sword Administration Bureau and its leader Origami Yukari.

"So basically until my 'Real' mission, my job is to basically enjoy my day by watching sword fights ?" He asked

"Yeah, basically." She shrugged

It took awhile for the male Toji to render her reply but in the end he could only ask one question, " Why ? I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate but I can start the moment I get th-."

"Dani" The director interrupted him " I know you want to finish what your mother started but you can't do that if you burning your self out."

He looked to the side " Alpha Team has been on mission's for 5 days straight now and you've been going on solo operations for 2 days straight, you do know that every 3 days different ACE teams will be on stand by right?"

There are currently 6 ACE Teams : Alpha , Bravo , Sierra , Delta , Echo and Mako . Alpha and Bravo Teams will take the first rotation while Sierra and Delta will take the second rotation meanwhile Echo and Mako will take the third one. During a rotation , 2 of the six ACE teams will be taking a break while the other 2 will be back at HQ on standby if a mission comes up or if the current ACE teams needs help they will be sent as reinforcements. For example , Alpha and Bravo will take First rotation and go on mission's , Sierra and Delta will be on standby at HQ, while Echo and Mako will be on break. If there aren't any missions Alpha and Bravo will be on standby like Sierra and Delta. In an event of an emergency all teams must be ready to be deployed. If there is no priority mission, they are usually sent to help other Toji's Aradama surpression operations.

The difference between them and other Toji's is that they work in small teams.

Toji's that are in the ACE Teams are permitted to leave school if need to, they are given permission from the government. ACE Toji's like any other Toji in the Division wear they're respective school's uniform unless a mission requires them to switch to civilian clothing. Also since they need to be on base for 3 days straight, School tasks will be sent to them from each of their school's.

Dani's team has been active for almost a week now

"I appreciate you and your team Volunteering for mission's but I can't have my people burning themselves out and be bedridden and I know that you've been only taking breaks for a day only." The Director said in a strictly manner

"I'm sending you on this mission because I know much you want to do this despite the fact I know that you haven't been getting any rest lately." She looked at him before continuing "We already have 3rd Division on this, I'm sending you to help them, so at least take the day off before joining them okay ?" She pleaded.

He finally looked at her . He sighed , and gave a smile while raising his hands up " Alright , Alright I give up." The Director smiled " I'll accept the offer thank you." But a realization hit him.

"But how'd I watch anyway ? I'm not an official Toji remember ?" He asked remembering his current status "I may have a government ID but not just anyone can enter and watch a Toji tournament inside the household of the Origami's."

"I'll be giving you a government permit, you'll be a representative of an Anti Aradama Task Force that is going to report to the prime minister about how The Five Traditions are doing." She explained and of course he knew that even though the permit is real, it was just a cover up.

"Okay, should I bring **KAZEKIRI** with me ?" He asked ,while looking at the mentioned blade on the couch.

"Yes, just in case if something happens." She took the tablet in his hands and swiped the screen to reveal a new one to show how much Noro was collected in Kamakura before giving it back to him. "With how much Noro being collected in Kamakura, I won't take any chances if something does happen since the Tournament is going to be held in the Origami household."

"And..." She continued "IF something does happen your priority will be getting the student's out of there and get them to safety." She paused and looked at him with a piercing gaze that says _'That means you too.'_ "Is that clear ?" She asked just to confirm.

" Yes, ma'am !" He saluted and stood straight. He knew that he'll get his ass handed to him if he disobeys her orders.

" Good !" she nodded "So any questions ?" She went back to her normal demeanor, He sighed, relieved that she was back and wasn't in Director mode.

"Okay 2 questions" He held 2 fingers up "First, can we confirm that Origami Yukari is under the control of 'That' Aradama ?"

The head of the Origami Family, The hero of The Sagami Bay Incident, and the leader of the Special Sword Administration Bureau is under the suspicion of being under Aradama control. Although its not confirmed yet, a lot of rumor's has been spreading out lately about it and The Division doesn't take that lightly. And Especially if that rumor is about a public figure that's saved the world being under the control of an Aradama.

"We can't confirm 100% yet, but I'd say its an 80%." she continued her answer "When the first instance of the rumor came through, I asked the scientist's from 2nd Division to get on this and to summarize what they said..."

She remembered when the 2nd Division explained to her using the 'Science way', she had a headache for the rest of the day, she grimaced at that memory . "Basically there are signs of it, one of them being able to wield the Okatana in her 30's."

"Normally, a Toji power's will start to deteriorate when nearing adulthood but in this case her power kept increasing ever since the Great Sagami Bay incident." , "And that power she gained over the years is over our estimation, no normal aradama has that kind of power." She added.

"Also we know that, a small concentration of Noro can be injected to a Toji to increase their power." She stopped for a minute, she knew that he knows what it feels like to have Noro in your blood stream, She can see his face cringing, it took him a few minutes but he gathered his composure back and she continued.

"And remember that we know that she's been experimenting with Noro." He nodded, he was there with the director when 3rd Division confirmed this after investigating it for months, it was only thanks to an inside source that they were informed about this.

She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye "So be on your guard no matter what."

He nodded, "Understood".

He waited a minute before moving on to his last question.

He put one of his finger down "Last question." He gave it some taught before continuing "This is gonna be a weird question, but I need to know this , My sixth sense tells me something is about to happen." She raised an eyebrow at him. Dani has always been straight forward and to the point, so for him to be like this is rare.

Also she knew that Dani had this 'sixth sense' that something is going to happen. That 'sixth sense' saved him and his team more times than both he and the director could count.

"If somebody DOES attack her during the tournament ,what are my orders ?" Her eyes went wide ,She was taken aback, she never thought of that.

She looked at the picture again, the picture was during her Toji days, there were a few people in the picture that he doesn't recognize but there were a few that he did. There was Origami Yukari in the middle and on the very left was her and Beside Origami Yukari was 3 girls. The one in the middle with spiky blue hair in a pony tale who was grinning has her arms over two girl's shoulder. On her left side was his mom and on her right was a girl who had dark green hair. He knew this was taken a day before the incident.

He knew how hard this was for her, even though Origami Yukari is up to no good, they are still friends and comrades who had fought through hell and returned back.

She took a deep breath before answering back "I leave it up to your discretion."

He blinked once, twice , three times even just to make sure he was hearing her correctly,

"You're leaving that decision up to me?" She nodded "I'm giving you full authority to do what you think is right."

"If somebody does try to attack YUKARI there has to be a reason for it." She went to pour a cup of tea on the table.

"If you do decide to help the person that attacked, then you already know what that means." She took a sip of her tea. He nodded. He will be on his own.

"What about the government permit?" He asked. The moment he helps the attacking person, no doubt that Origami Yukari's people will start tracking him down. Starting with that permit.

"Oh, you mean the government permit that comes from an unknown government entity that the government doesn't even know about." She smirked.

He smirked too. There is a saying here that every member of The Division knows 'See no Division, Speak no Division.'

"Once they start digging we'll make it untraceable." She reassured him.

He nodded, "So anymore questions ?"

"No, that's it thanks." He finished his coffee and head to the door.

"Thanks for asking me to do this director, I can't thank you enough." He gave out his hand to the director.

She smiled and shook his hand."This is the path you chose, I know you'll make her proud." She gave a pause ,a melancholic expression on her face. Remembering the moments with her friends 20 years ago up until the Sagami Bay Incident.

"I'll make her proud and finish the fight from 20 years ago." His face a smile and full of determination. And for a minute the director saw an outline of his mother from 20 years ago appeared over his figure.

She smiled at him, like mother like son. _'Haruna, your son is a fine young man, I know he'll make you proud.'_

"I asked the rest of Alpha to meet you at the simulation rooms." He nodded and went to the exit.

"Oh, actually..." He stopped halfway from opening the door. "I do have a question but it's not mission related." He scratch the back of his head.

"Hm?" The Director looked at him with a questioning look. " Back then, why did you alter the report of me having Toji powers."

She knew that sooner or later he would ask, "Your mom entrusted you to me and I wasn't going to let the Special Sword Administration Bureau decide your future."

He knew what she meant, he had lost his parents, he had nowhere to go and he has Toji powers and he is a male. The only male to ever exist to have Toji powers in Toji History.

Prior to his mom's death,His dad died because of lung cancer.

The only thing that was left,was for the Special Sword Administration Bureau to take him in.

"Back then if I let you be, you'd be made into a Toji with only revenge in his mind."

When his little sister died of blood loss, that was the last straw for him, he was out for blood ,he wanted revenge.

"You were really young, you had a lot to learn, I wanted you to experience life before making a decision that you can't turn back from." He looked at her with an understanding smile.

"But now I know your ready, you've grown into a fine young man, Dani."

"So earlier, when you said you gave me full authority..." Dani asked

She nods "You are allowed to reveal your a Toji if you want to."

He smiled "That's reassuring to hear from you."

After being accepted to 4th Division, he was allowed to go on missions and he didn't need wear cloaks or hoods that much because the mission's he was given was usually in a forest or in an unpopulated area.

Back then he wasn't that confident either in his abilities and the fact that he is a male Toji means that attention on him will be everywhere and he was afraid he couldn't handle it but now after so many years he finally felt ready.

"But that's only part of the main reason, you know that right?"

He nodded again, he knew all too well,the other half of it, was survivor's guilt.

The South Gifu Incident, Casualties 450. From those 450, 30 lived but 29 of them were infected by an exposure of Noro and till this day they are still hospitalized but himself. And a lot of people won't take that sitting down, 'WHY DID HE SURVIVE BUT NOT MY DAUGHTER!' and etc

That day, if he could just use his Toji powers earlier, he could've done something.

"Show the world, your determination." She gives him a confident grin.

He gave a confident grin in return. He opened the door only to look back.

"Direc- No, Ayaka-san" He stood straight and bow. The Director looked at him surprised "wha ?"

"Thank you for letting me have my mother's blade." When Dani joined The Division, She pulled some strings(A LOT OF STRINGS) and brought over the **KAZEKIRI** to HQ and whether it was by fate or by luck, the **KAZEKIRI** chose him to be its wielder. " But most of all..." He looks at her with a genuine smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me all this time." He gave his caretaker a grin and left the room.

After he left the room the caretaker put a hand over her eyes, no one could see it but her eyes were watering and she gave out a small laugh."heh, you really are your mom's son."

 **2 Hours later**

 **Dani POV**

 **Shriiingggg**

An Okatana was about to cut me through my abdomen, but I managed to intercept it in time with an Upwards slash. And currently I'am in Blade lock with a girl with black hair with pink streaks that reaches her shoulder with two pig tails that is held together by a flower hair tie. Her Black pinkish eyes looking straight at me. "Not bad, Mihono !" With all the strength I could muster, I swung the blade upwards. With the blade lock disengaged and Her Okatana in the air I slashed down on her, only for to regain her balance and jump back to gain distance.

"Your not bad Yourself !" She grinned, She dashed towards me and did a Horizontal slash aiming at my stomach but I swung right and parried the blade. She continued her assault. She aimed for my left hand but I spun my sword around and used the bottom of my hilt to block her attack. "Let's kick it up, a notch !" .

I activated Jin'i and pushed her back "Can you keep up?" I grinned . "Challenge accepted !" She then also activate Jin'i and we zig zagged across the sim room parrying and dodging while trying to slash each other with our Okatana's.

Sometime in the middle of our clash, we both swung down hard at each other and eventually we got into a blade lock again.

 _'Time to end this !'_ I loosened the strength on my feet and I skidded back.

She appeared in front of me , her sword swung from her waist aiming for my stomach. But to her surprise I regained my balance quickly and dodge down under her blade. Using this opening, I dashed forward and swung my Okatana upwards diagonally and cut her in half, stopping behind her. Her Utsushi fading.

The girl kneeled down , exhausted from using Utsushi , "So close..." I hear her mutter under panting breaths.

I smile, sheathe my blade and offer her a hand " You've been training real hard, that was a close call ." She accepted my hand and I pull her up.

She smiles back "Well, maybe next time." We bro first and high fived.

Asakura Mihono, one of the few Toji's I know in The Division, a member of Alpha Team. She is currently wearing The Minoseki Uniform with white knee socks and brown boots. She is 13 years old and a second year in middle school. Her Okatana is the **Kashuu Kiyomitsu**. A beautiful Okatana with a brownish and black hilt with a gold tsuba. The edge of the blade seemed to be like it was shattered and has a square like edge instead but it is still dangerous and deadly.

"Good work you two !" A soft voice came from the entrance of the training room.

Setouchi Chie, a 17 year old high school 1st year highschool student of Osafune Girl's Academy. Students of Osafune Girls' Academy wear a predominantly Western-style uniform. It consists of a white dress shirt with an orange double-breasted midriff, a brown bowtie, an orange-and-yellow open vest with a long collar, and a brown pleated skirt. The midriff portion can be held in place by a strap under the bust for a more snug fit. Because of her sister like personality, Chie is dubbed as the 'Onee-san' of team by others and by us, other than that she is also Mihono's childhood friend. She has blue eyes and blue hair that has a silver hair clip on the right side of her hair. She also has a pony tail that is tide with a red ribbon with a white line in the middle of it. She wears the normal school shoes with white socks with black lines on it. The Okatana she uses is **Sohayanotsurugi**. It has a green and yellow whitish hilt with a brown tsuba.

"It's Dani-san and Mihono-san after all, they always have fun while sparring." An amused voice came from behind her. That voice belong's Kitora Mirja. A half-Japanese half-Scandinavian 16 year old, 1st year high school student of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School. Students of Ayanokouji wear a uniform that combines the _gakuran_ and the _seifuku_. The uniform consists of a black inner blouse with a band collar, a white long-sleeved sailor-style shirt with a gray collar and black ribbon, and a long white pleated skirt. She wears thigh high red socks with thigh high white boots to match along with a black belt. She has icy blue hair and yellow eyes with glasses. She wields the Okatana **Jikkyuu Mitsutada**. It has black and grey hilt with a grey tsuba. She is also the captain of her Special Ritual Riot Squad unit, The Kitora unit, when not on a rotation.

"Ah there you are !" Chie went over to us with Mirja-san right behind her " Where have you guys been ?"

"Making you guys lunch" Chie said with her sister like smile and presented a few bento box from behind her back. And before I could say my thanks, "Your the best, Chi-nee !" Mihono hugged her and nearly tackled her to the ground "Hehehe, your welcome Mihono-chan.", "Thanks for the Bento, Chie." I give a thankful smile at her "Your also welcome, Dani" She smiles back in return.

"But still I never expected Mirja-san to join you." I looked at the Icy blue haired upperclassman in question. " I was walking back from the Toji rooms on the 4th floor when I ran into her cooking in the kitchen, so I decided to wait for her." She explains

Before I could speak again, a voice cut in "By the way, Mirja-san also helped with the cooking !" came Chie's voice "Oh ?" I looked to the mentioned upperclassman, "I-I only helped a little." She looks to the side and scratches her cheek, a red tint can be seen on her cheeks "Really ! Thanks Mirja-san !" Mihono somehow teleported from hugging Chie to shaking Mirja-san's hand so quickly it looked like a blur "Thank you Mirja-san " I give her a respectful nod.

"Mihono-chan, I think you should slow down." Mihono looked at Chie and back to Mirja-san to see that her hair is a wreck "Oh,hehe, right sorry about that." She scratches her cheek while Mirja-san tidies her hair then pushes her glasses back. "No worries" She reassures Mihono with a (relieved) smile.

"Oh yeah, how'd last night go?" I asked the two upperclassman.

Last night, Chie and Mirja-san was called to Renpu in Kanagawa because of the Aradama attack to assist the Toji there. Both are a few of the best Toji in the Special Ritual Riot Squad. they just came back this morning.

"Well, we managed to hold it off until a Toji from Renpu got there with an S-Equipment to finish it off." The blue haired Osafune senpai said while passing me and Mihono sports drink.

 **S-Equipment** (S装備 _Esu-Soubi_ ), officially called **Storm Armor** , is a set of specialized equipment used by Toji mainly for anti-Aradama operations. They are designed to give the Toji a limited massive boost in offensive and defensive capabilities that enables a quick takedown of any Aradama threats.

S-Equipment takes the form of several pieces of armor that consists of full metal armor on the arms and legs, a small chest armor plate and a visor where the Toji can access various information. The equipment is usually flown to the battlefield using an unmanned aircraft, and the equipment itself can only exist as a gauntlet on the right hand or the whole suit of armor itself. Upon activating the equipment in the deployment pods, the S-Equipment manifests on the user's body as a harmless orange fire that forms into each part of the armor. Full deployment takes 5 seconds to complete. Its time limit is 30 minutes even with spare battery and will lose its tangible form when the time limit is reached.

The equipment was first developed by an American researcher named Richard Friedman under the cooperation of DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) with the intent of utilizing noro in defense applications. After the Great Sagami Bay Disaster, development of the S-Equipment was accelerated by the massive supplies of noro in the possession of the Origami family, who has since assumed control of the usage of the equipment. Further development was performed by Kimitaka Kohagura and Richard's daughter, Jacqueline Anne Kohagura née Friedman. Yahata Electronics is one known electronics company that is currently working on the development of S-Equipment.

Toji that wear S-Equipment are capable of taking down massive Aradama single-handedly and even experienced Toji would refuse to fight an S-Equipment user even with the use of Utsushi.

"That Storm armor was powerful.", "it took a barrage of bullets, and at least 10 Toji to even make a dent on the aradama." She recalled the events from last night.

"She took it down in an instant, and not just because of power but skill wise as well, she's on a whole another level." She then looked at me "She might be as powerful as you, Dani."

My ears perks up at Chie's mention of a powerful opponent.

"She might be that Renpu first year." Mirja-san finally joining the conversation "I don't know who her name is but she's already set to be Renpu's representative", "I believe Its called a Infinite layer Jin'i." She added while pushing her glasses back.

Talking about Renpu, a realization hit me.

"Speaking of Renpu, Where is our resident fight addict?" the three other Toji's face a look of realization.

"Well, Fukki was here with me earlier before you arrived." Mihono said looking at me, "She went to find Kiyoka-chan, She said she was going to help Fukki with her homework." She added in with an amused smile.

"Sorry we're late !" A frantic voice came from the door ,"Yo..." another voice also came from the door but this time tired.

Well, speak of the Devil's.

"Don't worry about it ! Come on in and join us !" I smile at the two "So, what subject this time ?" I asked in an amused voice.

"It's math, but she managed to do most of it without help." Kiyoka answered proudly.

"Oh ?" I looked at the silver haired girl " Nice job Kofuki" I opened my hand for a high five " At this rate you'll even give Mihono a run for her money."

She returns the high five and gives a tired sigh "Thanks" She looks at Kiyoka "You know if Kiyoka was this savage during sparring she would scare the opponent before the fight even starts."

"Ehhh..." Kiyoka fidgets nervously "Am I really that strict ?" Kofuki just sighed and gives her a half lidded glare "Your a slave driver when it comes to school work." The whole team laughs.

Musumi Kiyoka is a Middle school second year of Heijou Institute, like any other students of Heijou she is currently wearing a one-piece dress uniform with a white sailor-style collar, a light green ribbon, and a skirt parted with two large pleats. With the added black white tights and the standard school shoes of Heijou institute. She has black hair and wears a green ribbon with white Poka dots on it above her bangs and black eyes. She is a timid and shy person but she is a person who loves hanging out with friends and talking about fashion and romance books (manga and novels specifically) . She has the smarts of a high school student and her grades are proof of that.

Her friend , Shichinosato Kofuki, or Fukki by Mihono, is also in middle school but third year and she comes from Renpu. Students of Renpu Girl's School wear a uniform that has elements of both the traditional _seifuku_ and the Western-style school uniform. The uniform consists of a plain white dress shirt, a yellow necktie, a beige long-sleeved blazer with a purple sailor-style collar, and a short purple pleated skirt. A pair of small silver tassels can be found on either side of the skirt. She wears black tights and black sneakers. Over her uniform she wears a black sleeveless hoodie with two holes on the top part which her strands of hair are sticking out from. She has grey short hair and grey eyes.

Kofuki is a girl with a straightforward manner of speaking and a tendency to move according to what she wants. She likes to exterminate Aradama, and takes delight in the act itself. But after Alpha's 1st mission together she did a 180 degree change. She know thinks before she acts which and doesn't take delight in exterminating Aradama that much anymore, which we are glad for.

Both of them use Tanto's as Okatana's. Kofuki uses Dual tanto's, the **Chutan Nakiri** and **Niou Kiyotsuna**. One has a Black hilt and a silver habaki while the other has a golden hilt with a yellow habaki and both do not have Tsuba's on them. Kiyoka unlike Kofuki only uses a single Tanto, the **Renge Fudou Teruhiro.** Its hilt is White and black while its tsuba is a golden color.

The 6 of us form 4th Division's ACE Team Alpha. And me as team leader.

"So, The Director called us here to meet you is there anything important ?" Mirja-san asked, getting into her dubbed 'commander mode'.

I nodded " Well nothing that Important but, I just need to tell you guys a few things." They looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Okay, so First We're off for tomorrow so feel free to take breaks and go back to school." They nodded, "Second, I'm being sent to Kamakura for a solo mission." They were about to ask until I hold up a finger "Let me Finish." They stood back and waited "Third, Origami Yukari is making her move, now you can ask questions."

The first question came from Mihono "Solo mission? Does it have do with 'that'." Mihono asked worriedly

I nodded, they knew what my reason is for joining The Division and now it became a mission. "Oi , At least take one of us with you, just in ca-". I interrupted Kofuki.

"No, I need you guys here on stand by just in case if even one of us is gone, we'd be down on manpower." Kofuki was about to protest but she looked to the side and 'tch' because she knew I was right. Heh, even the battle addict Kofuki can be worried huh ?

"Look, to me this is personal, and I beg you guys, please let me do this." I bowed while holding something on my chest that I forgot was there.

A Blue crystal pendant on a small silver chain, a necklace to be exact, I made this with mom together while she was bedridden, at first I picked the blue crystal because it was beautiful but sne told me otherwise and told me that not to give it to her but give it to someone you 'Love'. This also can be customized to be a bracelet.

"Dani, look at us in the eyes." I look up to see the Chie looking at me with the the dubbed 'sister look' "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked in her sister tone.

I nodded and look at my team mates right in their eyes "I have to do this, I need to finish the fight mom started."

She sighs and smiles " Alright, just promise us you'll be careful, ok?."

"Yeah, I will, don't worry about me." I give them a smile, "Besides if i need backup, I know who to call."

They all smile at me, the tense air finally fading.

"Oh, what did you mean by Yukari-sama is planning her move ?" Kiyoka asked me, " She's been collecting Noro and putting them in Kamakura, which is why I'm being sent there.", I answered her

"Are you pulling security for the tournament ?" Mihono asks , " Uh, you could say that, I guess ?" The girls look at me with confused expressions.

Well time to give them the short version of my mission "Well to summarize, my real mission comes after the tournament, I'll be investigating the amount of Noro coming in to Kamakura, but before that the director is sending me there to watch the tournament to blow off some steam.", The 'ahhh' reactions can be seen out of all the members.

"So basically RR until mission time ?" , Kofuki clarified , "Yeah, basically." I shrug at her.

"Well, you earned it after all the extra mission's and paper work you had to deal with." Chie added, "And I can understand why its a solo mission too."

One guy carrying an Okatana with 5 Toji girl's around him , yup, that definitely won't attract any attention at all.

"But can we confirm Yukari-sama is being possessed by 'That' Aradama." Chie asked.

The perks of being an Division operative is that you get info that even the normal Toji wouldn't know about, and that info is usually around speculations.

"The director said it's an 80% chance, so Mihono wasn't wrong when she said I was pulling security." Well hidden security to be exact, can't intervene unless- "And if someone attacks her ?" Yup, should've known Mirja-san would catch on.

"The Director gave me full authority to handle the situation as I see fit, but-" , " You dont have any plans of giving that person to the authorities are you ?" Mihono interrupts me, "You know me so well." I smirked at her.

The rest of the team just gave out small chuckles.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason for someone wanting to attack a hero who saved the world." , They all nodded, "If they attack Origami Yukari for evil reason's I'll turn them in to The Division and Director Ayaka can handle it from there."

"But if by luck or somehow by a twist of fate that person's objective is same as mine, I'll work with that person to accomplish our goal." I unconsciously grip **KAZEKIRI** tighter by the handle.

"And with the amount of collected Noro in Kamakura and the tournament being held in the Origami estate , I wouldn't be surprised SOMETHING is gonna happen, so" I look at them in the eyes "So, if the time comes for deployment be ready, don't let your guard down even if your on break ."

They all give their respective answers "You got it/Understood/roger/ok/alright."

"Ok, now then." I unsheathe **KAZEKIRI** ,"How about we spar now that everyone's here." I give them a grin and put my sports drink to the side "I just sparred with Mihono but I'm not tired just yet."

"I'm next !" Kofuki gives a savage grin, drew her duel tanto's and got into her ni ten stance.

The others stepped away from us, knowing what'll happpen.

That is until the door slid open again.

"Ah...ah...there...you guys...are" We look at the source of the Voice "Sora-san ?" I muttered out, my face probably having a 'dumbfounded' expression.

Akiyama Sora, is a 23 year old former Toji from Osafune, dark pink short hair and blue eyes, she wears a lab coat over a shirt with sweater and blue jean shorts with short black sneakers. She was recruited by The Division just after she graduated high school. She is an expert in Noro and Software engineering. While not in the Division she works at Yahata Electronics as a Software Engineer for S-Equipments. Also she is the Toji who saved my life 5 years ago and my former tutor.

"I thought... you guys... already...left." She said under panting breaths "Are you alright Sora-san?" Kiyoka came to her bringing her a water bottle. "Thank...you." she accepts it and happily drinks it "Thanks, Kiyoka-chan."

Kiyoka gives her a smile, "So any reason why you were looking for us?", I ask her, She came over to us, her hand on her left hip . "Well, I was wondering if we could measure your 'power' a bit sooner, since your going on a solo mission tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." I scratch the back of my head. "Since you were about to spar , this is perfect timing." She walks over to the side of the of the small arena.

5 years ago, during the South Gifu Incident, The lion like Aradama who sent me and my sister flying was leaking Noro out of its claws. That Aradama was code named 'Zero' or the original Aradama since it was the first created Aradama by the Noro leak and thanks to the Noro over flooding it , it mutated ,became giant and Noro leaked from its right claw. Which happens to be the claw that slashed me but luckily the scar isn't that big, but that day orange and red became one. the 18 year old Sora-san back then was able to hold it off for a while before being overwhelmed by two of them. And that's when my 'power' came out.

Every once a day Sora-san would measure the power to see if its stable or not, it once took control of me during our first mission but I managed to get control over it only for a limited time. Now I can use it for at least 6 minutes. Despite it's dangerous side effects, it is a trump card that I can count on if things get tough. Side effects include seizures, high fever, nightmares, hallucinations, and uncontrollable emotional outburst.

"Are you going to use the **Spectrum Sensor** app ?" She nodded at me "Yup, just like usual."

 **Spectrum Finder** or **Spectrum Sensor** is a sensor incorporated in a smart phone device, developed and released exclusively for active Toji by the Special Sword Administration Bureau and the Origami Family based on Noro research technology. It can be used for finding the presence of Aradama, has GPS to locate it and report it location to the Special Sword Administration Bureau.

When the app first came out, 2nd and 3rd Division were ordered by the Director to improve it. And in the process of improving it, they found out that there are 2 features that are blocked by a heavy firewall. One of them is being able to detect Okatana signatures nearby. But the most interesting thing the 2 Divisions found is that there are 5 ID's that are not effected by this sensor, They are the elite guard and Origami Yukari herself. Since The Division didn't want to attract any attention, The Director consulted with a colleague of one of her friends on what to do and was given the answer not to do anything which Professor Sora Seconded. So in the end The Director ordered to let it be and cancel the improvement projects.

"3 vs 1 again ?" I look between the prof and my team "Well that didn't end well last time did it ?" The professor responded and gives a sly smile at last time's test session's victims.

"Uhh... don't remind me." Mihono held both hands on her face, " My body was sore all over." Mirja-san sweat dropped , " I couldn't sleep at all." Kofuki's face is a face of despair.

"How about a 5 vs 1 and loser buys Dinner for a whole month ?" Professor Sora's suggestion got the others (minus Chie and Kiyoka) to get into their competitive mode. "Your going down this time , Dani-san." Mirja-san got into her Jodan No Kamae stance.

"Are we really have to do this ?!" Chie sweat drops and got into a Jodan No Kamae stance, "Yes, we do ! He's going to owe us dinner by the time we finish this, right, Fukki !" Mihono got into a Sha No Kamae stance.

Kofuki nodded, "He owes me some good night's rest." , "Dani , Please make this as quick and painless as possible !" Came the frantic voice of Kiyoka getting into a Seigan No Kamae stance.

I sweat drop at how Sora-san convince them and give her the look of 'what the hell' while she just shrugs.

From the 6 of us, there is one who uses a sword style that is quite interesting, which is Kofuki. As somebody who uses dual wield Tanto's, she studies the **Swordsmanship Style** : **Niten Ichi-Ryu** (二天一流) - One of the schools whose foundation lies in using two swords. It uses techniques that capitalize the advantages of fighting using two swords as opposed to fighting with one. However, this is ultimately no more than a means to "attain victory", and since this rationale works regardless of any measures used to win, it is considered as a terrible aspect of this style. This also happens to be Origami Yukari's style. Since Kiyoka only uses one Tanto, she can use other different stances unlike Kofuki who dual wields.

While myself although not a unique sword style, I study the **Swordsmanship Style** : **Hachiyou Ittou-Ryuu** _ **(八葉一刀流(はちよういっとうりゅう)) .**_ This Style was made by a wandering swordsman who went through multiple Japanese sword schools, one of it is the **Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu** (柳生新陰流). This swordsman went through multiple different sword schools before settling down and finally making this swordsmanship style. Although it combines from 30 schools, the base of it came from **Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu** . One of the big difference is that while **Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu** excels in clashing power, **Hachiyou Ittou-Ryu** excels in reaction speed. Students are also thought to able to read the opponents movement quickly and adapt to the situation while minimizing unnecesary movements.

It is one of the few swords styles that are in Gifu, my mom apparently encountered it during her elementary school days. She found the dojo near one of the shrines in Gifu and joined right then and there.

For stances Kofuki uses the Ni ten stance. Ni Ten is an old fashioned style designed for speed. It is also useful for taking hostages. The legs should be positions strongly at shoulder width with both blades facing forwards. The right hand should be slightly higher so that the tips of the blade are at the same height.

While myself I use a Waki Gamae. In Waki, the kendoka "hides" their blade behind their side aspect ratio - extending their left forward and placing the length of their sword behind their side as they stand bladed towards the opponent. This stance invites people to attack you and to make them believe you are open, but in truth you are ready to either parry, dodge , or counter. It is an extremely offensive-focused style, but integrates in deception by removing the length of your sword as a measurement of distance for your opponent and by the words of Mihono, 'It leaves you with so many openings but it works ! That's the frustrating part !'.

Although I can use multiple different stances this is my go to stance. I would usually switch in the middle of a duel depending on the situation and if I'm able to.

I take a deep breath, getting into a Waki Gamae stance. 'Here goes...' I close my eyes, concentrating, I feel a huge amount of energy growing from within me.

 **"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"** , I could hear the **Spectrum Finder** beeping from the side. Feeling the power reach it's climax, I release it.

I open my eyes, I see all of Alpha getting tense,I could feel the power coursing through my body. "Begin !" Sora-san Signaled. And so the 5 vs 1 begins.

 _Chapter End_

 **And That's it ! For all of you guys who don't know who Dani's team mates are, they're actually from the mobile game. In this Fanfic, They're mission to investigate the Akabane Swords happens a year ago prior to this fanfic, instead of happening at the same time with the main story line. I will try to make a prequel story about this so don't you worry! That prequel story will be a bit different since I'm going to change a few things here and there and how it effects the characters such as Kofuki.**

 **And as for The Division well you guess it, It's from Tom Clancy's The Division. I was inspired by their logo which is The Phoenix, "Reborn from the ashes", Which in this Fanfic is "To rebuild and restore the role of Toji and Okatana."**

 **Now for the sword style and his hidden power, It's from Sen No Kiseki or The Legends Of Heroes : Trails Of Cold Steel game. The sword style is the mc Or Rean Schwarzer's sword style. And as for the description of the sword style "Fighting multiple opponents at once" I realized this while looking at Rean's crafts, All of them seem to be AOE (Area of attacks) and as for the "Quick reaction time" since I assume in normal combat, you'd have to have a fast reaction if your going to fight multiple opponents at once.**

 **Now for his power, Yes it is inspired by Rean's Ogre power but Dani can't use his flames unless he is in his transformed state. He has a good amount of control over his power but it can still go out of control.**

 **And Too differentiate between Mirja and Chie, Mirja will be the 'Icy blue haired' and Chie will be 'blue haired or dark blue haired'.**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry for the aweful description of the characters Okatana's lol.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Faithful Meetings

 **First Person POV (Dani)**

You know that feeling of soreness after long a day of exercising too much to the point that your whole bodies cramp and full of bruises that you DON'T want to stand up and just sleep it away all day ? Well that's what I'm feeling right now.

I scratch the back of my neck "Owwwwww..." The black haired director looked at me , "So who won this time ?'' I can tell that amusement in your voice you know, At least try to worry about me !

"Lets just say I don't need to come to the mess hall for dinner till next month." The director raised an eyebrow "Let me guess Sora's idea ?" I shrug at her "Who else ?" Ayaka-san gave out an amused chuckle.

Last night, all hell broke loose and Chie along with Kiyoka had the time of they're lives taking caring care of Alpha (including themselves) to make sure we didn't succumb into a coma from over using our utsushi. We have bruises everywhere on nearly every part of our bodies and no doubt that everyone is sore to the core and using utsushi for a long period of time tends to take the energy out of you. but other than that , I can safely say that the rest of Alpha Team successfully survived the first 5 vs 1 session. Can't say the same for their wallets though.

"Thanks for taking me to the train station, I know how busy you are." She smiles " No worries, besides you need all the rest you can get especially after sleeping on the sim room's floor.'' I sweat dropped and give a sheepish laugh.

After the end of the match most of us were to tired to even move, so Chie, Kiyoka, and I brought blankets, extra food and water to the sim room and also asked permission if we could sleep there. Luckily Ayaka-san was still awake and allowed us to sleep there.

"So what'd Sora say ?" She looked at me with a worried gaze." It's stable like usual but I just need to make sure not to over exert my self from using for long periods of time."

The Hidden power or also known as The Aradama Power that is within me is really powerful due to the fact that large amounts of it got inside of my blood stream during the South Gifu Incident. Normally even if you were injected with Noro, you are able to see Noro cells and blood cells separately using a microscope. But in my case it fused together with my blood cells since its been in my body for almost 4 years now. And thanks to that I can let out a huge amount power to help me if I need it and since it adapted to my body , the only way a Spectrum Finder can detect it, is if I activate my power and again there are still side effects.

"Although, I know you'll be needing that power, just be careful not to use it so much." I smile at her " I can't promise you that I won't use it for a long period of time." she then looked at me with a piercing gaze "BUT" I waved my hand frantically "I can promise you that I'll comeback in one piece." Her piercing gaze dropped "Good enough, I guess" She sighed.

Currently I'm inside a black government limousine sitting across from Ayaka-san on the way to Gifu station. Although I wanted to take my bike there since I won't be riding it again for awhile, Ayaka-san won't have any of it and 'insisted' that she'd take me there. Well let me tell you something, after years of being with her, when the head of secret organization 'insists' that she take you there, absolutely say yes.

'Insists' in her dictionary means 'Say yes or I'll knock you out and drag you with me'. So for the sake of not getting my ass kicked I 'voluntarily' said yes. We sat in comfortable silence, looking outside through the window, the view was a beautiful forest and river.

Instead of wearing the Denim jacket that I was wearing yesterday, I switched it out for a black zipper hoodie that I kept in the 4th floor Toji Housing Dorms.

"Are the rest of Alpha going to hangout together later?" I look at her and give a nod "Yup, I know Mihono wanted to go back to her dorm with Chie, she says she'll be staying over and get some well deserved Relaxation and catch up with they're studies despite Mihono's protest."

Since 4th Division mainly reports to the director of The Division, She knows most of the members of each team. Alpha is a special case because I'm part of the team. Since I'm being taken care of by Ayaka-san, she often checks up on me during her spare time in Division HQ. She would usually watch us train and join us for food. And so she would strike up conversations with the rest of Alpha. Although at first it was awkward, eventually the rest of the team got warmed up to her and they got to know each other pretty well, now instead of her last name they would call her by her first name(when alone) plus Kofuki who calls her 'old lady'.

Now, even when I'm not there, Ayaka-san would pay a visit Alpha to say hi and if not busy, chat and eat together.

"Kiyoka is gonna stay a bit longer since Kofuki needed help", "Let me guess, school work ?" The director asked "Yeeeeup."

During one of the many conversations that Ayaka-san took part in, it was revealed that Kofuki hated studying, actually let me take that back...

she DESPISES studying unless necessary. So out of all of us Kofuki would probably place last in written exams despite her high combat score.

She would prefer sleeping over paying attention to lessons, but that was before she met Kiyoka. Throughout our first mission, they both learned a lot about each other, accepting each others differences and eventually becoming good friends. And that's when she found out that Kiyoka is a demon when it comes to school works.

"Who knew that the soft and shy Kiyoka could be a demon",we both laugh at her statement. Thank god I do not have bad grades.

"And Mirja?" I put a hand on my chin "Well, she says she's going to join them in the library and finish up on some reading after that they're going too meet up with Mihono and Chie in the city's park."

Since the HQ is outside the city most personnel including Toji would take a bus from the Gifu train station in the city to the next town near HQ and from there they would take a short 5 minute walk to HQ. "I gave Mihono a list of food shops for them to visit." The Director snickered at that. During break time we would try to visit town for food but we would always be at least 10 minutes away just in case we were needed for mission's. Mihono would usually be the ones to lead us to our food destination. If anything food related would be mentioned she would be the first to say 'Let's go there !' or 'Let's eat that !'.

"Are they going to watch the tournament tomorrow? " The director asked me.

"I know Mihono and Chie are going, The rest wanted to go back to their dorms."

During the national tournament, All 5 tradition schools students have a few days off. They can either watch the tournament , just hang out spend the day having fun , or just say at the dorms and be lazy. Basically its up to them on what they want to do. So hopefully, the rest of Alpha can relax.

BUT there are still Toji and other SRRS elements ready on standby just in case if an aradama appears.

"Mihono went to the train station earlier since she wanted to send off a friend who's going to participate in the tournament and Chie joined her but she wanted to go buy some stuff for the trip tomorrow then Mihono is going to meet up with her and the rest at the park . After, They'll be going to Hamada Cafe in the city at noon before going back to their schools."

Hamada Cafe is probably on of the best cafe in Gifu. The owner Hamada Miyuki or Manager Miyuki, as I call her, is a former Toji of Minoseki. Since I started living in central Gifu, I've become a regular there and from time to time I usually help out, thanks to that I got to know the staff and The manager herself pretty well and became good friends. They're famous for their Salmon Croquette's which are usually sold out, so being a regular there they usually save 6 for me to bring back.

"We should pay a visit, It's been awhile since we've been there." Although not a regular, from time to time , Ayaka-san would usually go there for breakfast together with me. The manager would usually join us since the morning hours aren't that busy. While at First I would lead the conversation eventually, both became friends with each other. "I miss they're Raspberry tea." A sigh can be heard from my opposite direction but couldn't disagree with you there.

Most of the tea and coffee of that small cafe are brewed by the staff themselves from the manager's recipes which are probably one of the iconic traits of the cafe. Lately we haven't been there so the Ayaka-san resorted to using 'cheap supermarket tea' and the manager's saying 'homemade brewed tea is the best tea' is something I support.

A comfortable silence comes over us again, the view outside switching from the greenery of the forest to the city. "We got contacted by Mokusa again by the way." My head whipped to her direction, "They're also getting ready if Yukari is planning something ."

After the Division was operational, Ayaka-san started operations by sending operatives to gather intel about The Sagami Bay incident. Whether it was before , during , or even the aftermath of the incident, all of it wasn't left unsearched and no stone was unturned .

During their search, They encountered Mokusa. An organization that has the mission of restoring the role of Toji's and Okatana, similar to the Division . Since both organization's goals are one and the same, Ayaka-san decided to start doing cooperation between both organization's despite Mokusa being labeled as a terrorist organization.

At first both organizations only started sharing intel which helped a bunch to complete Division's operations and to fill in the blanks on what we didn't know. The intel would usually about Aradama and rumors that needed to be either confirmed or crossed out. Eventually they would move on to Research and Development. Mokusa, like us , are also doing research and development on noro. A few of the 2nd Division's RD projects are a cooperation between them and Mokusa. Eventually this would lead to sharing resources that would help with development on both sides.

Even though both organizations cooperated together for almost more then a decade, both organization only knows that they exist. Data on the head of the organization, personnel, location or any other data for that matter is still hidden for each other.

There is only one Mokusa field operative I know and she decided to become a Division operative a year ago after the Akabane Sword Investigation while also still working for Mokusa. Despite given the ok by Ayaka-san to reveal her identity of being a Division operative to Mokusa, to our surprise she kept it a secret and decided to work for both Mokusa and Division at the same time.

When Ayaka-san asked her why, she replied _'I believe in the Division, everyone here is willing to risk they're lives to save others. And if I join, I can move a bit more freely during my missions for Mokusa, also I can help people a bit more this way and at the same time I can also help the Division too. Plus, I can be a 'secret' ambassador for the Division.'_

If I recall correctly her secondary mission was to report back to Mokusa if she came in contact with the Division. Instead, she told them that there was no contact with the Division and gave us intel on Mokusa operations and if possible we (secretly) help them. Other than that she also shared information with us.

I asked Ayaka-san a long time ago on why she trusts Mokusa, and her answer is that the head is somehow familiar to her. Both Ayaka-san and the head of Mokusa never met face to face before. They talk with each other through an app that Mokusa made (which 2nd and 3rd Division made sure is safe), and apparently the speech pattern on how the head talks to her is familiar.

Ayaka-san says it reminded her of a certain someone she knows during her Toji days.

Even though I've also never met them, they're trustworthy in my opinion. Most of Alpha's or any ACE teams missions lately is thanks to the intel that they give. And good intel is crucial to mission success.

"Will they be in the tournament ?" the answer is her shrugging "They just told me that they're getting prepared to move." The car stopped, the traffic light turned red. "I also asked her but even she doesn't know much about other Mokusa operatives."

A few of the things that Ayaka-san learned from her is that the majority of Mokusa operatives comes from Osafune. But not all students of Osafune are part of Mokusa. The potential candidates are given a secret test and if they pass it, they are allowed to join.

Another thing is that Mokusa field operatives usually working in teams of two or alone. So it isn't a surprise if Mokusa operatives suddenly meet one another and they don't recognize each other. It's rare to find Mokusa operatives in large groups based on what she told us.

The light became green and the vehicle continued to move ,"Oh and you don't have to worry about the rest about Alpha, I'll make sure they won't do anything rash.","I'll also make sure they at least as have as much time to rest as possible." She added.

"Thanks for that but I wouldn't worry about them too much, I know Mirja-san can take care of the team and Chie will back her up if she needs to." We've all bonded together over the years, starting from a small group of strangers to becoming a team of best friends fighting side by side.

"I was surprised when you came to me after the mission to put them in your team." We chuckled remembering the old memory.

When an ACE Team is going to be formed, a team leader is chosen and then they will be given dossier of Toji's to recruit from. In my case back then I was still a solo ACE operative.

There are only a few ACE operatives, 36 of them are in a Team (6 Per team) and the rest are solo operatives, we number less then 60 emphasizing quality over quantity. In the past during the first formation of ACE there were no teams just single operatives. And If a mission required multiple ACE operatives, only then that they would be put into a team. ACE is the equivalent of The Special Raid Unit.

A year just before The South Gifu incident, Ayaka-san decided to organize ACE into a few teams which back then were only Bravo, Sierra, and Mako teams. They were all deployed to eliminate the what was left of the Aradama and to help with SAR(search and rescue) operations.

Delta team was formed in the wake of that incident, 2 current members of it were solo ACE operatives that back then were called back from intelligence gathering missions to help with SAR operations. They're 3rd years in high school now.

Echo team was formed a year (2014) later when the number of ACE operatives increased, while Alpha was formed a year ago (2017) after the Akabane sword mission.

This is a story for later but I'll summarize it for you, just to give you a sneak peek.

Akabane swords were okatana that were gathered by America in an attempt to bring over the tamahagane-based weapons overseas. These Akabane swords , amounting to between 5,000 and 10,000 , that were being transported to America sank to the ocean near the Uraga Channel. The swords were recovered and somehow, back then, it could be found inside a slain Aradama.

The nature of Akabane swords became a source of intrigue to those who study the production and maintenance of okatana and the institution that rely on Okatana to fight Aradama. Okatana are created from an indestructible material called tamahagane, which makes the rusting process of the Akabane swords a mystery.

One known conflicting theory is whether the rusting had occurred by itself before it had started taking in noro or the noro had caused the okatana to rust. Regardless, Akabane swords were known to "eat" noro, and were linked with the high activity of Aradama in an area.

In order to understand the origin of Akabane swords, the presidents of The Five Traditions gathered representatives to form an investigation team focused on the mysterious swords. These are Minoseki Academy's Asakura Mihono, Osafune Girls' Academy's Setouchi Chie, Heijou Institute's Musumi Kyoka, Renpu Girls' School's Shichinosato Kofuki, and Ayanokouji Martial Arts School's Kitora Mirja.

They then requested the assistance of The Anti - Aradama Task Force Phoenix to help with the investigation. Ayaka-san agreed but only if both the mentioned representatives and Headmasters of each schools can be sworn to secrecy about the identity of the members of Task force Phoenix to which they agreed too. The leader of Task Force Phoenix has always been a secret, which is why none of Ayaka-san's friends don't know she is director.

I was then sent as representative of the Division to meet them at Renpu. And that's where we all met each other. But end result, after the mission, I asked them to become members of Alpha.

Back then, earlier that day, Ayaka-san put me as leader position for an ACE Team. I said no since I wasn't confident of my leadership skills but Ayaka-san wasn't having any of it and gave me time to pick members. The time limit was until my mission she gave me, which was The Investigation of the Akabane Swords are finished.

The limousine went to a sudden stop, just stopping behind another black limousine but a civilian owned one , "We're here Director." The Driver looked back to inform us. "Well here's my stop." I grabbed a plastic bag with a bento in it and both my Shinai bag and my black gym bag, slinging it over my back.

"Hey kid." I stopped halfway from opening door "Good luck".

I give a cheeky grin in return " I'll be back before you know it."

I closed the door and the Limousine headed back to HQ.

 **Train Station , Gifu**

Once I stepped outside, the familiar Gifu fresh air envelops me in a nice gentle breeze. Gifu is a perfect combination of nature and city combined together, a perfect place for a vacation. Props to the mayor for keeping this town clean.

I continued to walk to the front entrance, "Make sure you don't mix up which stop you get off at."

 _' Ah '_ Only to stop when I see 2 familiar faces and a certain team member with her friends from Minoseki, 'Mihono and ... ' I looked at a familiar Brunette with a blue gym bag over her shoulder and her purple haired friend.

"You would totally do that, Kanami." One of the Minoseki students agrees with her friend.

"I-I'll be fine ! Mai-chan is with me !" The brunette (nervously) reassures her friend.

"Always depending on Mai." One of her friends said. The 4 and Mihono laughs.

While her purple haired friend on the other hand, "I cannot believe that my quiet young mistress is representing Minoseki Academy.", the butler wiped a tear out his eyes.

"P-Please stop Shibata-san, your embarrassing me.", while The purple haired girl is failing to stop her butler from embarrassing her.

Well can't blame the butler for crying. Who wouldn't be proud of somebody you watched over for so long growing up and go to greater heights. The banter continued for a little awhile before Mai says her goodbyes to her butler and went off inside the station with Kanami and the rest.

'Well no use standing around outside', I followed them inside to see Kanami give her ID to the guard followed by Mai.

"And here's My ID." Mai showed her ID to the guard and station guard saluted her "Thank you."

Kanami turned around and waved at her friends, "We'll be going now."

But before she could dash towards the Shinkansen entrance.

"Kanami !"

She turned around to see Mihono calling her "Mihono-chan ?"

Mihono gives out a fist, Which confuses the brunette "Win."

"Eh?" The brunette still confused , "Win and lets have a rematch !" Mihono gives her a grin.

The confused brunette's face became a smile "Yeah !" She returns the fist and The brunette beamed a smile "Dueling you was the best !"

"Hehe, your embarrassing me." Mihono scratches her cheek with her free hand "Well it's a promise then !"

"Yeah ! It's a Promise !" Kanami gives her a confident smile and she continued to dash towards the Shinkansen entrance. "We'll be cheering you on tomorrow !" One of her friends exclaimed.

"We'll be going now !" Now Mai's turn came, dragging a suit case with her "Good luck !" One of her other friends said.

'Guess it's my turn' I continued to walk to the station guard, the Minoseki students turns around, talking about what they were going to do the rest of the day. And Mihono, who was the 2nd from behind the group looked up to see me with wide eyes. Well I did tell her that I'll be at the station around 10, currently its still 9. so I don't blame her if she was surprised to see me.

She slowed down a bit more, now behind the group. One by one, her friends pass me until it was her turn, it was as if time slowed down, "Be careful. " I could hear her mutter softly.

I give out a small chuckle "I will." We continued to pass by each other, Finally I reached the guard "Here's my ID."

Well they're not my real ID technically. A Toji has a student handbook for their ID , They are given from their respective school's once they are successfully accepted in one of the Five Traditions schools. Other than a student handbook it also doubles as a Special Religious Military Unit Identification. In my case Since I'm not an official Toji, I have a Task Force Phoenix ID.

Once a person joins the Division, They are given ID's belonging to Task Force Phoenix similar to that of a hand book. This only applies to people who are recruited from military, law enforcement, doctors, scientists, and engineers. For Toji's, since they already have handbooks, They are given identification cards. The ID card is mostly black with a few orange and white here in there. Toji's would only need an ID card since they already have their handbooks distributed from their school while other operatives other than Toji would need both. In my case I have both. And I left both in the Toji housing.

Currently I brought two identifications, one is a fake middle school hand book(since I'm home schooled) that Professor Sora created with the help of 3rd Division. Prof Sora gave it to me earlier for a backup ID just in case if I needed to go rent a place to stay the night. The second ID ,well not technically an ID but you could say it's a VIP pass.

"Sir !" the guard salutes me. Well the reason for that salute with sir added into it, is the so called 'Second ID' is the papers that Ayaka-san gave me earlier before we left HQ was signed by the prime minister and thanks to that I'm sort of a VIP. If the Division want's to do an operation that's not an Aradama suppression mission, we have to have the Prime minister's permission first.

Currently this mission I'm on is considered a reconnaissance mission and since I'm not an official Toji and would like to remain anonymous (for now) and keep the element of surprise, the only way to do that was to forge a fake ID or get papers that will get me through without anyone asking questions. In this case the prime minister was kind enough to give Ayaka-san the papers she needed for me.

Back then after graduating college Ayaka-san joined the military, taking a desk job and becoming an advisor on how the military can combat Aradama better. 2 years into her job, the prime minister visited the military base she was at for morale boost but his real objective was to visit her. She was selected to finish the formation and be the leader of the Joint Task Force he was making. He and one other was the one who selected her but till this day I never knew who that one other was.

I give respectful a nod at at the guard and continued to walk towards the Shinkansen. I sighed, "I'll never get use to people saluting or admiring me..."

It's not like I hate people saluting or admiring me, its just weird. I've never been one for people to call me with honorifics. Every time someone would call me with -san/senpai or any other honorifics I would ask them to just use my first name to go with it. I've always been the type to just be laid back according to Chie.

I walked inside the Shinkansen too see Kanami and Mai a few seats in front of me, talking about how the tournament is going to go tomorrow. This train car wasn't packed full of people. In fact, There were only 3 of us inside this train car.

I continued to walk, finding a spot on the right side of the train right beside the 2 Toji's, I put down my things on the left side of the seat. "Heh, Finally got a window seat."

When me and the rest of Alpha would go on missions, we would just try to enjoy it since the majority of our missions involves us riding the shinkansen or a normal train. I would usually just sit on the left or right side of the seat depending on the side of the train car I'm sitting at just because it would be easy for me to get out. But there is some part of me who want's to once in awhile sit near the window. "Heh, Reminds of that time with Haruka."

When there was still a Kirigaya family, we would often visit places by shinkansen. Me and my little sister Haruka would often fight it out for the window seat. "Rock, scissors, paper." I smile at the memory. But at the end of the day we would always seat in our parents' laps.

"To all passengers, thank you for waiting, our next stop is Shin-Yokohama. To all passengers who are going to Kamakura, please switch trains at Shin-Yokohama."

The doors close and the train began to move.

 _'Next stop Kamakura.'_

 **2 Hours Into The Trip...**

"Lunch !" I look at Kanami who is drooling at her lunch. _  
_

"It's too soon to eat, though, isn't it ?" The brunette asked her friend.

Mai just smiles and proceeded to take out something from a small bag. 'Cookies ?'

"Here have these."

"Mai-chan's cookies !" She lit up with stars in her eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot , she was munching on cookies just the other day. "Thanks !"

"I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep, So I wound up baking them." The purple haired girl explained to her friend.

I inwardly laugh at that. This girl has dedication to the art of baking. When I'm nervous I would end up just walking back and forth non stop or tap my foot on the floor, worst case scenario I would just slice something with **KAZEKIRI**. Kudos to Mai for turning nervousness into something productive.

"At night ?" Kanami ask her friend. "Yeah"

"Handling the flour, rolling out the dough, and watching them bake in the oven is soothing somehow."

Ok, scratch that, she isn't just dedicated, she loves cooking. I should take her to meet Chie one day.

Kanami swallowed her cookies, "I love your cookies Mai-chan !" She smile brightly.

"I love seeing your happy face when your enjoying them." She returns her smile. "Well, They're so good !" Mai smiles at her reply.

If I didn't know better "You guys look like sisters." The two girls looks at me than smiles at each other. Well, no time like the present to join in the conversation.

"Well, Me and Mai-chan have been best friends since our first year together !" She smiles brightly while hugging her friend "Kanami-chan..." While her best friend flushes red in embarrassment

"Hahaha, well never lose that bond you two." I looked back to the window again. Cows, grasslands, mountains, small villages. Japan is a beautiful place despite the dangers of the aradama.

"Ummm..." I turned back to look at the source of the voice, "Are you going to Kamakura, too ?" It was a smiling Kanami.

"Yup, to take a break from my tasks." Well technically I'm not lying. The director did send me here to relax first and mission later. Plus, we are not allowed to divulge any information about our missions that are not Aradama suppression missions. In Alpha Team we a have a sacred rule that we all subconsciously agree on 'Half truth no lies'.

"We should be there in two hours right ?" The Brunette asks her friend while munching on cookies.

Mai grabs her phone from her pocket, "Yeah, We change trains at Shin-Yokohama.", She explained.

"It's still about 30 minutes until we have to switch, so just relax for now." I give them a friendly advice.

"The matches are held in before the Origami Family. I'm so excited !" The brunette beamed. "Your more excited than nervous, aren't you?" Her best friend asks.

"Were going to see so many sword styles !" Kanami said excitedly.

I give out a chuckle and the both of them looked at me "Well take your time and rest otherwise you'll fall asleep during the match."

"Right !" Kanami beamed at me. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Things are going to get interesting from here on out.

 **An Hour Later, After Switching Stops**

I gotta ask Chie on how she makes this Bento, its delicious!

It's 12 pm currently and we just switched trains , and now we are all enjoying our respective bentos.

"Rice , fried fish , omelet, salad." I mention the food that's on the plastic bento box. "I gotta cook more often on the 4th floor."

On the 4th floor of the HQ, otherwise known as the Toji housing or The Toji house by Toji operatives, is an apartment floor with many rooms for Toji who are staying at base. It also has bathrooms, toilets, living room,a kitchen and a bar.

The kitchen has almost every kind of food you could ever imagine. Shrimp, beef, rice anything you've ever want you got it. Although there is an open mess hall 24/7, We have Toji who usually cooks like me and Chie who cooks something up if we were bored with the food.

"I gotta ask her for the recipe." I take another bite of the fried fish, "She used coconut oil this time, nice work Chie." I smiled while taking a bite of the omelet.

Apparently Chie made this for me and she put it on the kitchen bar before she left with Mihono to go to the city. Me and Chie would always cook for the rest of Alpha after a mission, or when we just want to stay at the 4th floor because were tired. We would often share tips and tricks while cooking together. One of them being was using coconut oil instead of normal cooking oil. It's healthier and more nutritious.

The others would usually just sit in the sofa or chairs in front of the tv while waiting for the food since we only have a small table placed on the living room or on the bar. They would also be our test subjects to test new creations on.

Yes, It is kind of evil to use your friends as test subjects, buuuutttttttt, they don't seem to mind so we thought, 'Why not ?' . They get delicious food while me and Chie can test out our creations. So it's a fair deal. (Don't you dare judge me and Chie)

"Thwis Iws deliciwous! " I look to the left to see a fast munching Kanami chowing down a ton of food from her bento box. "You know, you could slow down before you choke on it."

She looks back at me and gives me a thumbs up ,"Dwon't wowy I'yll bwe fwine." I sweat drop,"Don't worry about her." I look at Mai who was also eating her bento albeit slowly, "She's able to eat a lot of food at once."

"Yeah, I can see that." I laugh at Kanami's antics, Kanami finally swallowed her food, a loud 'gulp' can be heard ."Did you make that Bento?" The brunette asked me,"We bought ours in the station but I didn't see one like that.", she then continued to munch down a lot of food.

"Nope, well not this time at least." I put the mentioned bento down on the folding table "A friend of mine made it for me, since I kinda overslept earlier." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

I was originally planning to wake up at 6 to prepare some stuff and food for the trip but I forgot to set my phone's alarm. Luckily Chie made a bento for me and my gym bag I accidentally left at HQ still had some clean clothes. And for your information yes I did shower.

"Oh, really ?" Mai asked, a teasing smile forming on her lips, "Sounds like you Kanami-chan."

The mentioned girl nearly choked on her food and grabbed her drink to chug down the food caught in her throat. "H-hey I don't oversleep!"

Kanami looked to the side "Most of the time." Kanami Whispered but loud enough for both me and Mai to hear it.

"Ehhh? How about that time during our first year when you nearly went out with your pajamas?" Mai continued with her teasing.

"Ugh" Kanami couldn't answer and just stuttered with a blushing face "But that was only that one time !"

"Pfft" Kanami looked to the right to see me stifling a laugh. "Hey! it was only once and it was long time ago !"

I look at Mai for confirmation,the smile not leaving my face "Did that really happen ?" She looked at her target of teasing fondly "Yup, she nearly ran out of the dorms with her teddy bear pajamas."

"Mai-chan stop it !" The brunette was flailing her arms trying (Failing) to stop her friends teasing "Ehh, Is Kanami-chan embarrassed~" , Somehow I think Mai is enjoying this too much.

"Oh ! There was also this time when she was half conscious in class and she kept rambling about food."

"Mai-chan !" I look at Kanami and at this point she was a blushing mess. I smile at their continuing banter.

It's moments like this that most people forget. Even though their Toji who put themselves at risk every day to stop the aradama threat, putting their lives on the line if necessary to protect the innocent and all their loved ones, at the end of the day, they're just school girls.

Girls who are enjoying their school life, worrying about bad grades, talking about romance. And these girls are just 2 of the many out there.

"Mai-chan..." I look back at the two best friends to see that Kanami was hugging Mai with the 'Stop pretty please' look. "Fufu... I guess I got carried away."

Mai pats her head, "Still." Kanami looks up at her friend "I'm jealous of you Kanami-chan."

"Eh?" The Brunette muttered with a face of disbelief.

Mai just smiled "Even though you experienced all that your always so positive and cheerful."

Kanami then grabbed Mai's hand and smiled at her "It's only because Mai-chan is always staying beside me that I'm always so happy !"

"Kanami-chan..." Mai smiled back at her.

I looked at them with a smile, these two are really the best of friends. Although I'm happy to see them like this, I'm all to familiar with that face Mai made. It's the 'She's stronger than me' face.

"Always be yourself, be true to who you are, and keep improving to be someone you and others can be proud of." , Kanami and Mai both looked at me.

I give them a smile "It's something that I've been taught a long time ago.", " To be strong, you have to stay true to yourself."

I look at Mai "You like taking care of people right ? then keep on doing it because that's 'You' don't ever lose it." I make eye contact with Kanami next, "That confidence and the ability to positive in any situation comes from within you so don't sell yourself short."

The both of them turned to each other and giggled "Umm... is there something wrong?"

"Well it's just that..." Mai began "We never expected someone we just met to give us advice." Kanami continued.

"Ah..." Realizing that I laughed a little myself "Well just keep that in mind, its just a small piece of advice from me."

"We will !" Kanami cheerfully replied "Thank you for your advice" Mai thanks me.

I smile at them once more before looking at my bento again, I grabbed my chopsticks to finish the remaining food while The girls continued talking about random topics.

I wonder how the rest of the team are doing...

 **Meanwhile In Gifu, Hamada Cafe** **(Third Person POV)**

 **DING!**

The bell atop of the cafe door rung and came in 5 Toji's with different uniforms.

"Welcome ! Please have a- Oh ! Mirja-san and the rest, welcome !" A server of the cafe greeted them.

"Hello Kirisaki-san it's been awhile."

"Ah ! No need to be so formal with me Mirja-san you and the rest are technically regulars here !" She said waving her hands frantically. "Anyway have seat ! A table for 5 right ?"

"Well technically six..." Mihono chuckles nervously.

"Hmmm ? Oh !" Finally realizing what she meant, a big brown and black came into view from behind Kiyoka, happily wagging his tail.

"And who is this ?" She crouched down and petted it.

"Ummm.. this is Dino our partner." Came the voice of Kiyoka

"Ehhhh... I didn't know you guys like dogs." The dog eventually nuzzles her face "Hey, that tickles !"

"Well he is our precious partner right, Dino ?" The reply that Chie got was a happy bark.

"There's no rules saying we can't bring any pets inside right ?" Kofuki asked.

"Nope ! Don't worry your allowed to bring pets here ! Take a seat and I'll be with you soon !" The waitress went to back to the Kitchen while the 5 girls and the German Shepherd took a seat on one of the free tables. Dino sitting under the table leaning his head on Kiyoka's legs.

Dino is a German Shepherd that Alpha team found a year ago during the Akabane Sword Mission. When they're mission led them to Izu, they encountered him defending an injured puppy in the forest. Although at first he was hostile to them, Dani decided to take a risk and showed him that they meant no harm. Eventually he trusted them and followed them through the whole mission.

Dino was part of a detachment of military dogs that was meant to reach the Izu military base but the truck they were in was hit by an aradama. The drivers were safe but dogs were never found. Dino is trained for assault ,patrol, and tracking including search and rescue.

After the end of their investigation in Izu, they all decided to adopt him and Dani sent him to Task Force Phoenix HQ so he could be taken care of until the Akabane sword mission is over. After the Akabane Sword Mission was 'finished' and Alpha Team was formed, they trained Dino together.

"I wonder what time should we wake up tomorrow, Chi-nee ?" Mihono asked her Childhood friend.

"Hmmm... Maybe 5am? It's better to be earlier than late."

"Pfft... Like Mihocchi can wake up that early." Kofuki snickered.

Mihono pouted at her friend "Fukki, that's just mean..."

"Now now you two..." Chie interjected before the situation became south. "How about Kiyoka-chan ? Do you have something you've been wanting to do?"

"Yeah ! I've been wanting to read the latest issue of the fashion magazine !" Kiyoka says with stars in her eyes "I've been wanting to see the latest outfit that Chinami-senpai's been modeling with."

"You did say that you had a friend who is an amateur model." Mirja joining in, remembering one of the conversations with Alpha a few weeks back. "Are you aspiring to be a model Kiyoka-san ?"

"Ehhh...No way...I'm to shy for modelling work." She muttered timidly. "Don't worry about that Kiyoka-chan !" Mihono held clasped her hand together with hers.

"We'll help you ! We'll make you more feminine like Chi-nee and Mirja-san !" Mihono exclaimed.

"Eh?! Hono-chan ?!"

"Well good luck, Kiyoka." Kofuki says nonchalantly.

"Kofuki-san ?!" Kiyoka could only be shocked that her friend left her like that.

"Well, I don't really mind ." Chie says while looking at her Ayanokouji counterpart.

"I don't disagree either but I don't exactly know how to teach people on how to be feminine." Came Mirja's answer.

"Mirja-san and Chie-san too ?!"

"Oh so Kiyoka-chan wants to be a model." Kirisaki-san came back with the menu.

"It's not like that ! I just thought it would be nice !" Kirisaki-san just giggles at her "Well just keep your options open Kiyoka-chan , the future has many things in store for us."

"Umm..right !" Kiyoka finally recovers from her embarrassment.

Hearing a whine under the table, she immediately remembered about their K-9 partner ,"Ah ! Sorry about that , Dino-chan." , Kiyoka moves back to her first sitting position. Kiyoka felt Dino getting back on laying on her foot from the feeling of the shifting weight.

"Hehe, so..." Kirisaki-san pulled out her pen and note pad "What can I get you ?"

"I'll just have what I usually have !" Mihono excitedly ordered first .

"Same here." Kofuki came in second.

"I think all of us will have our usual's then." Chie turned to the two remaining members who confirmed with a nod.

"Alright ! how about Dino ?"

"Do you have still have bacon here Kirisaki-san ? " The shy Heijou girl asked.

"We still do !" Kirisaki-san wrote the final order "So all your usual orders and a plate of bacon right ?"

"Yes, that we'll be all." The half Scandinavian confirmed.

"Ok , I'll be back with you soon, so don't go running off now !" Kirisaki-san ran back to the kitchen.

The girls giggled at that, "This cafe has a nice atmosphere to it, I'm glad Dani-san showed it to us."

"Yes, it's pretty relaxing here and it's near a lot shops too." Kiyoka agreed with Mirja.

Hamada cafe or Hamada's is a well known cafe but not known in enough to be called a 'famous spot' but its spot is pretty strategic, being near a bunch of shops. For Kiyoka specifically, this is heaven since most of the shops are fashion and clothing shops.

"Oh ! How about Mirja-san? " Kiyoka looked to the upperclassman "Do you have something you want to do when you get back ?"

"I wanted to practice my sword polishing again but other than that I don't have any other plans." Mirja shrugged "I'll probably walk around town or stay in school since my unit won't be deployed to Kamakura." She gives a relieved sigh at that last part.

And it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

The Kitora unit, an SRRS unit belonging to Ayanokouji, is lead by none other than Mirja. Her unit is famous for using unconventional tactics and for using 'outside of the box' strategies. Although a lot of higher ups question her tactics , they decided to shut up once they saw the results. A few of them even wanted her to teach some of her strategies to a few Toji teams.

But she declined since these strategies are risky and the only reason her team could pull it off is because she and her team practice these tactics from day one.

"Sorry for the wait !" Kirisaki-san came back from bringing their orders "1 cheese burger, 1 omelet rice, 1 chicken sandwich, 1 ramen, 1 curry rice, a plate of beef bacon," At this point Mihono was already drooling "1 chocolate milkshake, 1 strawberry milkshake, 1 vanilla milk, 1 ice tea and 1 ice lemon tea, enjoy !"

"Thanks for the food !" They all said in unison and began eating there food.

"Dino-chan come out now..." per Kiyoka's request Dino got up and went beside her seat, seeing the piece of bacon in her hand he wagged his tail happily "Here you go." She offered the piece of bacon and he happily ate it "Hehe, Good boy." She petted him.

Dino's eyes landed on the plate of bacon on the side of the table looking excited, everyone giggled at that "Fufu~ Yes, Dino these are for you." Chie threw a piece of bacon and he caught it mid air.

"He definitely earned this after all the missions he did with the other teams." Kofuki said while enjoying her ramen.

Aradama extermination missions in jungles or forest are dangerous no matter how small the aradama is. Spectrum finders are one way to find them but most of the time it's not an exact location just an estimate, so Toji's would need to be on their guard since they can get ambushed. Having a dog on the other hand is equal to having an early warning system.

However they're senses need to be sharp. Currently only Dino only has that kind of sharp senses, if your asking why the government hasn't trained dogs to track and sense aradama, well they did along time ago and they're training needed to be near a live aradama. The training was held in a jungle where there were live aradama's.

The handlers couldn't stop them from attacking the large aradama's and the dogs got injured. The handlers also got heavily wounded since the dogs kept attacking the aradama and won't step away from them, leaving the handlers unable to attack. The program was cancelled and it was concluded that the dogs needed to have the ability so sense aradama 'naturally'.

Although Dino technically belongs to Alpha, the black haired boy gave permission for him to be lent to other teams as long as they took care of him. He doesn't have a reason to keep him to himself yet and Dino is loved by everyone in all the ACE teams and other divisions as well. But Alpha usually gets priority if they get a mission that needs a K-9 on the team.

"He's one hungry dog that's for sure." Kirisaki-san giggled,"Is Dani-san out on a mission ?." She looked over the at the team seeing one of it's member missing "It's rare for you all to come here without him."

"The director sent him to Kamakura earlier , she wanted to make sure the tournament was safe." Mihono replied

Hamada cafe is considered one of the Division's safe houses if an operative needed to lay low. The director told the manager and the staff about the full truth and they took it pretty well.

"Well it's pretty crowded over there, I hope he's alright."

"It's Dani, he'll be alright." Kofuki answered her nonchalantly. But there was still worry laced in her voice.

"Hehe, well your right about that, call me if you need anything else." The Hamada waitress left for the counter.

"She is right though." Chie voiced her concern, "I'm still worried about him."

"We all are worried about him Chie-san." Mirja puts her ice lemon tea down, "But that's what we're here for."

For people who doesn't know Mirja, they will assume her as a person who is hard to approach and not sociable but in truth she isn't a person who dislikes others. She has a strong devotion towards her duties as a toji and She cares about her friends and she will **NEVER** leave them behind.

"Although this is his own mission, we're his team mates." She pulled out her phone , "If he is in trouble we will be there to support him."

When Dani pleaded to them to let him do this, she accepted it. This was one of the reasons why he joined the Division, he wanted to finish what his mom started. She let him go because she knows him and she **TRUSTS** him. She trusts him to take care of himself , she trusts him to come back to them, and most of all she trusts him because he is her close friend.

Never in a million years that Mirja thought that she would've met a boy that she can easily confide with and a boy that she can call a friend. Both of these sentiments are not just thought by Mirja but by the other 4 girls too. So when he pleaded yesterday she accepted it but she didn't like it.

Her friend is out there doing a mission alone in Kamakura. The HQ of the SRRS, a hot spot for Toji activity but most importantly the home of Origami Yukari. In other words, he's surrounded. So in the morning she woke up earlier then the rest and did what she did best: Strategize, Analyze, Plan.

Mirja put her phone on the middle of the table for the rest to see.

"No way..." Chie looked in closer "Mirja-san did you do this by yourself ?"

"It was a lot of work but I manage to predict the strength of the security , the patrol routes that they're using, and places that they'll be posted at ."

Kofuki whistled "That's Mirja for you, your definitely the brains of the team."

"Mirja-san this is amazing, its really detailed too..." Mihono praised her.

Kiyoka nodded "Hono-chan is right, to make this out of predictions and little information, Mirja-san your amazing..."

"Thank you for the compliments but I wish I could've done more." a soft yet tired and sheepish smile graces her face "I promised that if any one of us were in trouble I'd try my best to help but this is all I could do..." Mirja sighed.

Her Osafune counterpart held one of her shoulders "Mirja-san this is more than enough to go by, especially with the little information we have."

"I know, thank you for the encouragement but I still can't help but feel that I could do a bit more." She sighs.

During the days of the investigation team everyone wasn't that open with their feelings, and Mirja was probably the hardest one since she is a leader. That means that she rarely want's to trouble people because she is there to listen they're problems. But mission after mission, she learned to lean on her friends more.

"Anyway, let's focus on the task at hand." She pushed her glasses back.

And at that moment everyone became serious. No more joking around and no more being sorry for herself for Mirja. They're friend and team leader is out there and when the time comes they want to be ready to help him. They'll bring him back.

"As of today around 10 Toji platoons and 20 plus SRRS elements including support staff have been placed at Special Sword Administration Bureau HQ in Kamakura."

"8 Toji platoons will be patrolling the area in Kamakura at multiple places such as Near the entrance pf the Origami house hold..."

She swiped the screen to view the next locations "The shopping street and areas near the station."

"And around 10 minutes away is the police station and of course..."

"Renpu..." Kofuki finished. And the rest could hear the strain in her voice. "Kofuki-san..." Kiyoka put a hand on her shoulders.

Renpu is the Origami Family's right hand. Since it's creation, Renpu has been given a lot of the tasks by the Origami family. Any important tasks that the Origami family needed done, 90 % of the time would given to Renpu. Which means that they are likely involved with whatever is happening to the Noro that has been transferred there.

And for Kofuki, in makes her sick in the stomach knowing that her own school might be working together with a possible aradama that nearly destroyed the world 20 years ago.

"Right, so if something does happen reinforcements will reach there quickly."

"So that means we also have to account the backup from both the police and Renpu Academy too ?" The Osafune Toji chimed in.

"So then it's basically a small army?" Mihono asked , although she did not want to hear the answer.

"Yes." Mirja-san nodded. She then looked to Chie, "Do you know, if Mokusa will be in the tournament area ?"

The Blue haired girl shook her head "I haven't heard anything again from Headmaster Maniwa other than 'to be on your guard' and that was earlier before I met up with Mihono-chan."

"Director Kisaragi called me to her office before I left with Mihono-chan." She added, "Mokusa told her that they're planning to move but even I don't know that means."

"I was hoping we could request help from them but even Chie-san isn't even informed of what they're doing."

"Request help ?" Mihono asked "Don't we have enough people to get him out ?"

"That's the thing Mihono-san, we can't be seen helping him." She looked at the Minoseki Toji, "If we are seen helping him, They'll connect us to TF Phoenix and from there all they need to do is to search a little more."

"Wait, Mirja-san , are saying that we should let him be? " Mihono asked.

"If we must, yes."

Since she was appointed captain of her own unit in Ayanokouji during her second year of middle school, she has a lot experience in leading. She knows sometimes doing nothing and being patient is better then doing something recklessly.

"Well I could see why..." Chie voiced "There are blockades all a round with security and Toji's patrolling the area."

"Plus the added reinforcements from Renpu and the police..." Chie added

"We might instead get captured ourselves..." Kiyoka finished.

"I know you all don't like it but sometimes it's better to be patient than blindly going in."

"I agree with Mirja." Came the voice of Kofuki, "We also can't forget about the Elite Guard."

"Yeah..." Mihono agreed "And it says here that they have at least 2 platoons under they're command."

Hearing this Dino whined near Kiyoka , "It's okay Dino, He's going to be alright." Kiyoka patted his head.

"So what should we do Mirja-san ?" Kiyoka asked "I know we're waiting and being patient but should we all just go to the tournament ?"

Mirja shook her head "No, our orders were to take the day off and I intend to do so and all of you should to."

Years of experience being a leader had taught her how to read people and right know she could see that her 4 friends are exhausted. She could tell that their body is still sore from sleeping on the floor and they didn't get enough sleep. And she also knows that she is in the same state they are.

"Take the day off tomorrow to relax, it's important to take a rest and enjoy yourselves or your body and mind might give in to fatigue."

"I thought you might say that.", Chie winked at her "I'll make sure Mihono-chan doesn't do anything rash."

"Thank you, Chie-san." Mirja gives her a small smile.

"Hey ! I won't do anything rash !" She looks to her left. "Right , Kiyoka !"

"Ummmm..." Kiyoka fidgets around her seat.

Mihono pouted at her. "Kiyoka..."

Another snicker could be heard across of Mihono. "Fukki..."

Mirja let out a soft chuckle."How about we all go look around the shops after this?"

It's been awhile since they've shop together Mirja thought. It'll be a nice change of pace.

"I'm interested at a few of the fashion outlets here."

Remembering the few shops that she passed by earlier, they have quite the selection that's she wants to check out.

"One caught my interest earlier but I would also like to see what the other shops have to offer."

She looks at the shy Heijou girl.

"Would you mind coming with me Kiyoka-san? I could use a few other recommendations."

Kiyoka beamed an excited smile."Alright ! I'll do my best !"

Mirja winked at her."I'm counting on you, Kiyoka-san."

She then looked at the her remaining friends. "Would you three like to join us ?"

"It's still early, so why not ?" Chie looked at her childhood friend. "What do you think Mihono-chan ?"

"Yeah ! It's been awhile since we all went out together !" Mihono said excitedly.

"Then that leaves..." Mirja began and 8 other sets of eyes looks at the remaining member of the team. Before the Renpu girl could say something, she felt a nuzzle and heard a whine under the table to see Dino with the fabled 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.

Kofuki sighed, she knew she wasn't getting out of this."Okay okay, geez... I'll come."

Dino jumped to her lap and licked her affectionately.

"Yayyy ! Fukki's joining us!" Mihono exclaimed excitedly. "If I said no then you all would've just dragged me with you." Kofuki sighed.

"Then its settled." Mirja nodded with a smile."We should finish our food quickly then, hurry up, Mihono-chan !"

"Right !" Mihono replied her childhood friend.

The group continued talking about side topics. A bit of banter here and there, talking about fashion, new movies, who'll be the winner in this year's tournament, and much more.

All of them just enjoying they're time together, Knowing that they're going to be busy in the days ahead.

Although the atmosphere was back to cheerful, they still can't let go of they're worry for their friend.

 **Kamakura, An Hour Later... (Dani POV)**

To say the rest of the trip was normal. With Kanami and Mai talking and me jumping into a conversation once in awhile.

We stepped out of the train having just reached the station and continued towards the entrance.

Stopping at the entrance of the station Kanami stretched. "The weather so nice !"

I agreed with her."Yeah, it makes a nice day for a walk outside." I looked at Mai."Do you guys know where your going ?"

Mai nodded."Let's see, The Origami estate should be..."

Before she could finish...

Kanami let out an "Oh !". Both me and Mai looked at where she was looking at.

"Those are Ayanokouji uniforms, aren't they ?" Mai Asked.

"Ayanokouji, huh ?" Kanami said. I could see the excitement on her face when she said that. Couldn't blame her though, I'd also be excited if I saw a potential opponent I'm going to duel against.

"Those are Renpu uniforms." I look at where Mai was looking at. Those girls from Renpu also wore arms bands that signify them as part of the tournament security force.

I look to the right across the street to see to two girls one blonde and one with pink hair. "And that's Osafune Girls School, I think."

I nodded at Mai's statement."Yeah, that's right."

I might be seeing things but I swear something was moving above the pink girl's head. I shook my head at that, can't be possible, there's nothing there.

"Looks like you've got a lot of strong Toji to fight against." I looked at the brunette."But seeing a lot of Toji's from different schools just makes you more excited, right ?"

"Yeah ! " Came the voice of Kanami. "That means one of them could be my opponent tomorrow."

To be selected for the National Tournament, you have to go through preliminaries than you have to pass the qualifiers. For those Toji's who fought and never gave up until this point earned they're spot in the tournament. And for those who didn't make it earned respect for trying.

"I guess so..." Came Mai's voice.

I smile at the two, one is enthusiastic and raring to go while one is calm and patient.

"Well, time for that walk in this nice weather." The two looked at me. "It was nice talking to you guys."

"Awww..." Kanami pouted. "Don't worry we'll see each other soon."

I began to walk the other way. "I'll see you two later !" I waved at them.

 **With Kanami (Third Person POV)**

The brunette girl was sad that he left. She found an unexpected friend and he left so soon. But she could tell he had his own objective.

"Kanami-chan ?" Her best friend's voice got her out of her stupor. She slapped her both her cheeks.

"Let's go, Mai-chan !" She dashed ahead."Ah, wait up Kanami-chan !"

But a sudden realization hit her. "Ah !" She stopped from her dash.

"What's wrong Kanami-chan ?" Mai asked.

"Well, it's just..."

"Just...?" Mai prompted her to finish."We never got what his name was..."

"Oh..." The purple haired girl also hit a realization.

 **Dani (FPOV) A Few Minutes Later...**

It's definitely a nice day for a walk that's for sure. Honestly it makes me want to nap under a tree shade.

Back at HQ, they have a small round lake. There are 2 paths, one starts from near the main building and the other the rec house. There are benches placed around the path. There is also a tree near the path, where I usually lay down under when I want to relax outside.

"Makes me wonder how much money the Division spent after all this time..."

The Division was given a huge budget when it started but after proving themselves during the South Gifu Incident, they were given a blank check. And so Ayaka-san decided to put that money to good use. One of them being the rec house for operatives who want to unwind after missions. The rec house was originally a storage building that wasn't used but Ayaka-san rather than destroy it, decided to renovate it and turn the place into what it is now.

The sound of whirling blades of a news helicopter above me made me look up. "The Blackhawks are definitely one the best purchases Ayaka-san made."

Although unofficial, the vehicle that could symbolize the Division alone are the Blackhawks. Originally, the aircraft that was given to the Division were a few commercial helicopters, H155 If I'm not mistaken. Ayaka-san being both Toji and JGSDF knew that she needed more than just a commercial helicopter. They needed something fast but at the same time have enough firepower to hold of Aradama and carry multiple Toji's at once.

So the answer came in the form of UH-60 Blackhawks. Ayaka-san had to convince the prime minister that they needed it since back then the Division was only a small task force. But she convinced him and got 3 of them ready to go. It proved useful during the South Gifu Incident. Getting there faster than even the nearest SRRS team on standby.

The combination of speed to get them there faster and firepower to hold an Aradama off until the Toji's can finish them of were a few of the factors that decided the fate of the battle that day. After that day, we now have 12 Blackhawks in total ready to be deployed.

There are 3 types of Blackhawks we currently have : Type-C(Command), Type-A(Assault), and Type-M(Medic). Sora-san was the one who distributed them into types, being the one who led the team who upgraded and worked on the choppers in the first place.

All of them are equipped with an extended refueling probes to refuel mid air if need be and advanced electronics including an onboard spectrum finder but each of them has each it's own gimmicks.

The Type-C's are mainly used for transports and also commanding forces from above. It's equipped with enough seats for 11 people and as a replacement for the mini guns, it is equipped with an LMG-Enhanced on both sides. The LMG-E is a small light machine gun that was made by Prof Sora.

The LMG-E can be retracted back through the gunner door. Other than that, above the middle of each seats are ballistic tablets that can be pulled down to view the situation on the ground and real time data to monitor the operatives.

Next is the Type-A, They are used if the area is dangerous and maximum firepower is needed. They are equipped with M-134's and unlike the C's, the ballistic tablets are placed facing towards the doors.

Finally, the Type-M's are similar to the A's but without seats and it is built for medics, which is why medics (Toji or non Toji personnel) will be placed inside. It has the equipment to treat the gravely wounded long enough to get to the hospital.

All of them are interchangeable.

These are just a few of the vehicles that the Division has. Oh, we also have 2 Chinooks by the way. God knows how Ayaka-san got them.

I stopped at the vending machine in a park to get a drink. The more I keep walking around the more I see Toji and policemen on patrols.

"3 to 5 Toji's per squad at least or probably be more." I grabbed the cold tea from the bottom of vending machine and drank it.

 _'Damn, and those are just the ones patrolling the area. How many more do they have inside the Origami estate ?'_

Earlier when I said taking a walk, I really meant it. I decided to take a detour to the Origami Household instead of going straight there. Ayaka-san also sent me here to also relax first so I might as well take her up on her offer. There's nothing more relaxing then going for a walk in a nice weather like this.

And along the way, I passed several Toji's and police that are most likely part of the tournament's security force. Everytime I turn there are police and Toji everywhere. Makes me think that this is a small army and not so much a security force anymore.

Ok, Let's see what my situation looks like. I'm in Kamakura, all alone with no reinforcements and there are police and Toji everywhere and they are likely under the command command of the elite guard who serves Origami Yukari ,who is by the way, the supreme commander of all Aradama and Toji related matters and is also someone with a snap of her fingers can send an army of Toji to hunt you down and she is possibly, with a margin of 80%, the great aradama that nearly destroyed the world 20 years ago and the cause of the South Gifu Incident.

and I'm here relaxing, by taking a walk in this nice weather in enemy territory without a care in the world.

Hmmmm...

"Yup, just a normal day as a Division operative." I tossed the bottle into a nearby trash can.

Whatever happens won't happen until it happens. I'll cross that bridge when I get there, that's always been the way I've done things.

I continued towards the Origami household, making sure **Kazekiri's** sling isn't tangled.

Speaking of **Kazekiri...**

The name of the blade means 'Wind Cutter' or the blade that cut's the wind. Apparently after the incident 20 years ago, according to Ayaka-san, the blade has been left in multiple school's care and hasn't been wielded by anyone since then. At first it was Renpu then Osafune followed by Heijou, Ayanokouji and finally Minoseki.

The blade didn't choose anyone again ever since 20 years ago for some reason. And finally after Ayaka-san brought it to HQ, it selected me. There were multiple Toji's that used **Kazekiri** in the past but after my mom no one has been chosen by **Kazekiri** until it met me . Fate is a strange thing indeed.

The blade's origin has a very cool story to it.

The blade was made during a windstorm that hit Japan long ago. The swordsmith continued to work on it despite the warnings that were given. Eventually the building he was in collapsed. So the swordsmith ran while holding onto the hot blade with his life. The strong wind sent debris his way and knowing he can't evade, he pushed forward while cutting the debris with the blade. And from then on, the blade was known as the wind cutter blade or **Kazekiri**.

Climbing up the sets of stairs, I began descending upwards. I crossed the road and went towards the Origami Family Household.

I stopped at one of the big red entrances. If someone could see me right now, they would definitely laugh at my current expression which was a mixture of disbelief and my mouth wide open.

This place isn't a mansion, it's a fortress !

There were huge black walls all along the perimeter. This place was designed for siege warfare ! The only way for a person to get out was through the big doors or over the walls.

If the owner of this mansion wasn't a suspected Aradama that nearly destroyed the world 20 years ago, this so cold relaxing trip could be more relaxing...

I shook myself out of my stupor and continued walking along the walls.

Despite how old the place is , the Origami family spared no expense in keeping the place clean and up to date. It may appear to be a fortress from the outside, it is still a mansion on the inside.

"Come on Mai-chan !"

A familiar voice made me look in front of me.

"Hah...hah... Kanami-chan slow down..."

From the looks of it, Kanami ran ahead and Mai was struggling to catch up because of the suitcase she had to carry uphill.

"Kanami-chan...please slow down next time..." The panting Mai looked up at her best friend.

"Ehehe..." Kanami scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I just got excited..."

 _'Looks like they they'd just arrived too.'_

Well, looks like that promise to Kanami is going to be fulfilled sooner than I thought.

"Nice to see you two again !"

 **Third Person POV**

"Nice To see you two again !"

The two girls looked at the source of the voice to see the same black haired boy from earlier walking towards them.

Kanami's face face turned from surprise to an excited smile. "Ah ! the Onii-san from earlier !"

The brunette ran to met him with her purple haired friend behind her.

"Onii-san, huh ?" The boy sweatdropped.

"Eh ? Your not ?" The brunette stopped in front of him, followed by Mai behind her.

"I'm actually a second year in middle school." The boy explained, His lips curved into a smile seeing the surprised faces from the them both.

"Than your the same like me and Mai-chan !"

"Oh, really ?" The boy asked. _'I kinda knew since you were with Mihono earlier.'_ The boy said in his head.

"Yup !" The brunette nodded.

"We're 2nd year students of Minoseki's middle school division." The purple haired girl explained.

"Honestly I would've thought you guys are high school students if you guys didn't tell me." The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Ehe... same here." Kanami also smiled sheepishly.

"Kanami-chan..." The brunette looked back at her friend. "What's wrong Mai-chan ?"

"Aren't you forgetting something ?" Mai asked her friend. "Eh ?"

It took her a few seconds before she remembered." Ah right !"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier." The brunette explained.

"Oh yeah." The boy also realized this. "Guess I also forgot too..."

"I'll start then." Mai straightened herself. "I'm Yanase Mai, nice to meet you." Mai gave a small polite bow.

"Nice to meet you too." The Black haired boy also gave small polite bow.

He turned to the brunette next, who was really eager to introduce herself.

"I'm Etou Kanami ! It's nice to meet you !" The brunette offered her hand with a smile.

It was the boy's turn again. "Nice to meet you both! I'm Kirigaya Dani, I hope we can get along ! Mai, Kanami !" The boy smiled and accepted Kanami's hand.

Suddenly, when the two shook hands, they both felt the same sensation from a day ago. Their Okatana's resonated.

The two just stood there. Their hands still together. Both staring into each other.

Kanami kept looking into his dark brown eyes while Dani kept looking into her light brown eyes.

In those light brown eyes, Dani saw determination. An unwavering spirit who will never give up no matter the situation. He could also describe her as somewhat cold and self-centered. And yet he can relate to that. Because that is the path of the sword. The path he also chose to take.

While Kanami other hand, she felt his resolve. A resolve to keep on moving forward and to keep on living, The desire to help people. **BUT** she could also sense something else...

 _'Sorrow...and...grief?'_ She thought.

"Kanami-chan ? Kirigaya-san ?" Mai's voice snapped them out of their 'trance'.

Both teens blinked and eventually blushed, retracting both their hands.

"S-sorry about that." The boy started.

"U-uum yeah..." Kanami squeaked out.

Mai approached them."Are you both ok? You both just stood there for awhile." Mai asked in a worriedly."I kept calling both of you but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, sorry about that but we're fine now, right ?" The boy looked the brunette.

The brunette nodded "Yeah ! Sorry for making you worry, Mai-chan !"

Mai was skeptical but decided to let it go. "Okay, if your sure..."

Feeling the atmosphere was going to be awkward the boy decided to change the topic. "Anyway, feel free to drop the -san and the last name, just call me by my first name."

"Is that ok ?" Kanami asked hesitantly.

"Why not ?" The boy shrugged and gave her an easygoing smile."I'm not that big with formalities anyway."

"Alright, Dani !" Kanami gave out an energetic smile.

"Well, if its ok with you, I'll also accept your offer, Dani." Her best friend said.

Well that was surprisingly easy the boy thought. Even back then when the investigation team was formed, only Chie, Mihono, and Kofuki would call him by his first name right on the go. Well, Kiyoka technically did too but she still used honorifics back then.

The boy nodded and smiled approvingly."So..." The boy turned towards the big entrance door.

Both girls followed his gaze towards the mansion door. "What do you think of the place ?"

"Well, it's huge !" Kanami said enthusiastically.

Mai nodded. "It's also the place the country entrusted with overseeing the okatana."

"Hmmm ?"

That small voice made by Kanami made the black haired boy look to his left, following the brunette's gaze to see another Toji.

An "Ah..." came out from Kanami. Both she and the boy could only stare at her.

Both teen's gazes were still at the black haired girl in green.

The girl looked to her right and turned to reveal her fair complexion and burgundy eyes.

"That uniform is from Heijou Institute, I think..." Mai said.

A short breeze blew around the 4 Toji's that were there. The black haired girl moved towards them.

The girls slowly approached them, "Hey there ! Are you here for the tournament ?" Kanami began, but the girl didn't answer and kept going.

Until she passed Kanami and the black haired boy

And at that moment, three toji's went for their okatana's. The black haired girl jumped back and looked at them with her hand on her okatana.

Kanami casually puts her hands on her okatana and like the two other had a questioning look and like Kanami, the black haired boy just stood casually with his hands on the handle of his okatana.

Although his feet are in a position ready to lunge on an opponent.

The black haired girl looked at her okatana before looking back at both Kanami and Dani. Mai who was just about to turn around looked at the trio. All 3 of them stood there as if they were in their own world.

Finally the black haired girl was the first one to leave.

Mai's worried voice was the one who broke the silence. "Is something wrong ?"

"No... everything's fine... "

"Yeah, don't worry Mai-chan..."

Both teens and Mai, only stood there while watching the retreating figure of the raven haired girl.

 **Origami Mansion, Room 201**

 **Dani (FPOV)**

Well...

This is kinda overkill for a one night stay. "Reminds me of the inn that we used to go to a few years ago." The room has that royalty traditional feeling while also keeping that modern feel.

And of course...

I opened the door leading to the back lawn and was greeted by a rush of fresh and cool air and a back garden.

"Yup... Definitely on par with an expensive inn." But hey, I'm not going to complain.

If I'm going to do a mission and vacation at the same time, I might as well enjoy it to the fullest. I gotta make sure to thank Ayaka-san later on.

Although I could imagine a big smug 'told you so' smirk on her face for not accepting this as a vacation in the first place.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw quite a few Line notifications from the Alpha Team group chat. I chuckled at the messages.

Chie : Your Onee-san is worried about you, please be careful

Mirja-san : We have your back Dani-san

Mihono : Don't do anything to dangerous !

Fukki : Try to come back in one piece

Kiyoka : Please don't be reckless !

Another notification appeared from Kiyoka but this time it was a selfie.

A smiling Kiyoka was in front holding the phone with a happy Mihono beside her doing a piece sign. Behind them were the smiling faces Chie and Mirja along with Kofuki who is in front of them with her signature smirk with Dino by her side.

By the looks of it, they were in the park near the stores. I was going to reply to them but a new message appeared.

Saaya-san : Ehhh~ I wanna join too !

Kiyoka : Senpai !

Saaya-san : Hehe, Let's plan something next time !

A picture was sent next and the familiar smiling face with blue hair and blue eyes along with a peace sign appeared on the screen. From the background, it looks like the front of Heijou Academy.

Saaya-san : Be careful out there oh reckless team leader.

I gave out a small chuckle. Always the reliable senpai.

Saaya-san : Good luck Dani, stay safe !

Saaya-san : And try not to worry my cute little kouhai too much !

Kiyoka : Senpaiiiiiii...

Huh, well can't deny that I have taken a liking to Kiyoka more than the rest of the group.

I know I have to come to terms with these feelings sooner or later. Maybe I should consult Chie about this...

 **Knock, Knock**

"Excuse me ! Are you awake ?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." I slide my phone back to my pocket and went to the door.

I slide it open and saw 2 familiar girls standing there.

"Oh, Kanami and Mai, what can I do for you both ?"

"Well, we were going to the bath house and thought you wanted to come too !" Kanami Chirped.

"Ummm..." I look at Mai and she gave me a knowing look.

"Don't worry, there are also male baths as well."

"Next time start with that first..." I deadpanned at Kanami.

The girl just gives a nervous laugh.

"Well I don't have anything to do so let get my spare clothes first." I ran back to my bag at the table.

Before I could grab my clothes, I felt a cool breeze pass me once more.

I look up at the clear the blue sky. "Well nothing's gone wrong yet..."

 _'Mom, Dad, Haruka. Please watch over me.'_

 **So that's it for now ! The next chapter will be some QNA from people who have been asking questions since this fanfic started. It'll also contain the changes I have made to the fanfic.**


	4. Q & A

Ok so Q & A time !

 **Q: What was the idea behind the Division in this fanfic ?**

A: Well I was thinking that since there was Mokusa who are an independent organization who are labeled as terrorists and The Five Traditions who are under the control of Origami Yukari, there was no organization belonging to the government itself since 90% of The Five Traditions technically belong to Yukari. So why not make an organization that is both created and supported by the highest authority in the country who are active secretly in the shadows and only known to the highest person in charge being the Prime Minister of Japan.

In this fanfic, The Division (Strategic Homeland Division) and the JTF (Joint Task Force) are one entity instead of being two different organizations unlike in the game, albeit with a bit of change in the back story. Their real name is the Division but their cover name is Anti - Aradama Task Force Phoenix. The Toji's are essentially The Division agents while the rest (Former Toji staff, Military, Law Enforcement, Emergency Services, Scientist, Engineers) are JTF.

They are a small independent organization like Mokusa but supported by the prime minister. And only the Prime Minister and the members in it knows it exists.

 **Q : Between Mokusa and The Division which is more powerful ?**

A : Mokusa was created long before the Division so they have contacts and informants everywhere. They have less resources than the Division but make it up with the amount of operatives and collaborators that are spread out throughout Japan. If they are found out during a mission, operatives could call the inside man/woman to help them out. But do that too much and Origami Yukari will notice in an instant.

In the Division's case, they are known by the government as Task Force Phoenix. What that means is that it is already an official organization recognized by the government. So they at least have a more convincing cover when doing secret mission's unlike Mokusa operatives who doesn't have much of an alibi.

Although they work together, They are an independent task force separate from the Five Traditions which means they don't report to the Head Origami. What they lack in numbers, they bolster it with training, technology, and experience

 **Q : As for his team mates did you consider making OC's instead of using the game characters ? and why the one year time skip ?**

A : OK so the first question, I did but In my opinion it was a waste not to use them and I love the game characters ! They were more explained and detailed than the anime ones (Kanami and the gang).

As for the the second question...

It's because I wanted them to be closer to each other. That camaraderie between team mates and eventually becoming a group of close friends. It's also because I wanted them to become more experienced in this fanfic. Instead of being new, they are a veteran elite special forces Toji team of the Division.

They are a group of close friends that has been through hell and back.

* * *

Ok, now that the Q & A is over...

Time to list the changes.

But before that I'll give you guys a bit of context as to why there are changes in the first place.

Originally I had already written (typed) and saved chapters of the stories that haven't been proof read yet in my laptop but I forgot to rename the file. And somehow my current laptop broke down. Luckily I was able to recover the data and moved it into a new laptop (RIP Wallet) but everything was a mess and I thought the data was lost...

So I decided to start from scratch. It wasn't until recently that I accidentally found the files. The reason why I took so long was because :

1\. School since I'm in my senior year

2\. Not enough time

3\. Me wanting to combine the old chapters with the new chapters

The original plan was to have Kiyoka to be the love interest. But because I lost the data, I decided to use Kanami. The original plan was to focus on the OC side and his team not the anime characters side.

But now that I have the files again I wanted to combine the chapters into one and try to find a proper balance.

Ok, so enough of that and now for the **CHANGES SO FAR** :

1\. Kiyoka is now the main love interest

2\. Chie and Mirja are in their 1st year of high school with Chie being older by a year old.

The reason why is because since Chie is already a third year, I wanted her to have more time with the team and matched her age with Ellen who is also a first year in high school. But I didn't want her to loose the Onee-san role so I put Mirja also in the first year but Chie is a year older than her. I also got future plans for them so stay tuned for that.

And that's it for now, I'll try to post the next chapter soon !


	5. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Chapter 2.5

 **Division HQ , Gifu**

 **Morning**

 **Hours later...**

 **(Same day Dani left)**

Being a director is hard work but if you put your heart and soul into it, every hard work you do always has meaning to it.

Ayaka can attest to that.

When she was selected to lead a secret organization, she thought the prime minister was joking but when she heard his grave voice and saw the guilt in his eyes...

At that moment, she realized quickly that he wasn't joking.

They weren't ready for a disaster level event. The Sagami Bay Incident hit them like a storm.

It was **SUPPOSED** to be a normal peaceful day, like any other day of the week.

She was **SUPPOSED** to be going out with all her friends.

That day _**WASN'T**_ **SUPPOSED** to end with losing her friends.

They were already at the front gate, all 10 of them, including Akane, ready to have fun and spend the day hanging out with each other.

They were one step away from getting out of the gate. Just one step away from having a normal day.

Only to be called back by one of her classmates. She remembered stepping inside the schools gymnasium and seeing everyone's terrified faces.

Than she was told that her SRRS team and others from Renpu will be joined by multiple SRRS teams from other schools alongside JSDF and officers from NPA to eliminate the 'Great Aradama'. They will also be joined by emergency response services to help, treat, and rescue remaining civilians.

She remembers taking one last photo together as a team before going to the docks to board a JSDF ship. They were going to be the first boots on the ground and secure the area to make a base of of operations.

But the moment they hit the ground, swarms of aradama hit them.

They were holding out relatively well. But no matter how good of a toji she and her friends are, they're still human. They know they'll eventually get tired.

And yet somehow luck was on their side and they managed to secure the area. It was going well for them, and they thought it would last.

But to Ayaka and a few others it was just a simple distraction that made them feel relieved. Deep down in their hearts though, they knew it wasn't going to last.

Despite being exhausted, they pushed forwards.

And slowly their numbers kept decreasing. She remembers the screams and the faces of her classmates and juniors dying right in front of her.

Whether it was her friends from class or her friends from the junior years, they were gone in an instant.

What's left of the Joint Toji-Military force were either to exhausted to continue, heavily injured or gone. So a few squads were ordered to lead them back to the temporary base and stay put to avoid further casualties. The order came from Yukari of course.

She remembers they were also assigned to retrieve and bring back the bodies of their fallen comrades if possible on the way back.

And eventually 9 were left, her and her squad led by Yukari.

She recounts looking around seeing everyone on their last legs. During one of the clashes with a group of aradama, she remembers seeing Kagari right in front of her taking on two aradama's at once and Yukari fighting just further ahead.

She herself was also handling a group since the rest were also busy. They were too many of them, one was trying to strike from her side. She couldn't do anything, all she she can do is accept her fate.

That is until she saw a flash black hair coming in like a storm rushing towards the aradama and cutting it down in one strike.

The aradama was one of the larger class. It usually took 3 toji's to work together to defeat it, usually 2 if both toji's could work together well.

And yet this one was defeated in an instant. There were only a few people she knew that could do that. Judging by the black hair and the okatana , it was obvious who...

Haruna

She came in like a quiet breeze in the wind and hits like a storm crashing down on the aradama.

After being checked by Haruna, Ayaka briefly looked back where Haruna originally was and saw a trail of aradama that was cut down. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Not long after that, Minato joined them after dealing with her own group of aradama, and appearing out of nowhere to cut a flying type that was going to attack the main group.

Yukari looked backed at them and the their main objective. They were so close yet so far.

So she ordered Kagari to come with her and the rest were to head back. There were a lot of protest but Ayaka and the rest knew they were not in any shape to argue because they knew they'd just be dead weight.

Ayaka knew both Kagari and Yukari had a duty to seal the aradama so she could see the reason why Yukari would pick Kagari.

But what she didn't know was at what cost.

She did protest that she could still continue but Kagari shut it down immediately followed by an agreement by Yukari. Both Haruna and Minato were then assigned as escorts for them.

Kagari and Yukari said they're good bye's and left in a hurry. The rest were already prepared to move back but Ayaka looked at both Haruna and Minato who looked back at where both of their close friends went.

They looked at each other and nodded, Haruna with determined smile and Minato with her usual grin. They both looked back at their friends who were already walking back to make sure that they left.

Only to spot Ayaka waiting for them.

Ayaka gave them one last smile and told them 'Good luck' before joining the rest.

That is until Haruna called her name and went to her. Ayaka shared one last fist bump with Haruna and a hug. This time, Haruna wished her a good luck before rejoining her best friend to catch up with the her other 2 best friends.

When she caught up to the rest and told them what happened, some were glad and some disagreed. But they knew anyone of them would do it if they still had the energy to spare.

When they reached base camp, the view was grim...

Body bags were all around with okatana's above them. A remainder that these were once their friends who they both hangout and fought alongside with. A lot of injured were also around the camps. The one thing that gave them comfort was the few familiar faces that were still alive and kicking. One them being Akane, Yukari's little sister.

The wait was brutal but a few hours later, The Great Aradama was gone and SAR teams were sent to rescue the remaining Toji's that were still out there. Dead or alive.

A huge wave of relieve washed over them. The only thing that was left, was to wait for the 4 best friends that went to end this. It took another hour before Yukari came back. They were relieved but why was she alone.

Everyone there had grim thoughts, until she collapsed on the ground and decided to ask her further questions later. While waiting they wondered what happened to her friends, were they dead, missing, gone ? They had negative thoughts as to what happened to them.

But a voice cut through the grim atmosphere. It was a rescue team, carrying 3 familiar faces in critical states. She could recall the pale skin and the erratic breathing they had. Oxygen masks were on them and all of their bodies were bruised.

After the incident, school started again. Kagari, Minato, and Haruna were back to school but benched from doing any front line activities until they graduated because of the strain to their bodies. And Yukari was called back to her house hold to handle the aftermath of the disaster.

The classroom's were quiet during the rest of the year. Whether it was 1st, 2nd, or the 3rd years. The seats that were usually filled with friends are gone. It got back to normal eventually but it would never be the same.

During graduation, the empty seats were filled with photo's of the friends that weren't there . Parents whose kids weren't there anymore, were the one's who accepted their diploma.

The speech the principal gave was heartbreaking and yet also motivating. She remembers it clearly, the words that made the whole auditorium cry :

 ** _"Words cannot describe how we feel today."_**

 ** _"These girls are ordinary people with extraordinary jobs._** ** _Despite all of them being scared, they kept fighting to protect loved ones, friends, and family."  
_**

 ** _"To the girls that are now resting in heavens, please keep on watching over us all. And to you all who are still here. You are the reason that they are still alive within our hearts."_**

 ** _"Share your memories of them to others so they can keep on living within our hearts. Live your life to the fullest so you can make them proud."_**

 ** _"Congratulations to ALL of you on your graduation. Keep on moving forward towards greater heights !"_**

The speech ended with a stadium worth of applause. Once they got out they took a picture together one last time as a team before going to they're separate futures. They also talked to the juniors and the parents who were there on behalf of their daughters.

Ayaka looked at the pictures on her desk. One was with all the team members right before Sagami Bay, the next was a team photo after graduation, then a photo with her and Haruna also after graduation.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

"Director ?"

A familiar voice reached her ears and got her out of reminiscing the past.

"Come in." She replied.

The door opened and revealed the once blue haired girl.

"Ah, Sora what can I do for you ?"

If Haruna was a best friend, sister figure, and mentor to Ayaka. To Sora, Ayaka is the same.

There are multiple heads of each Division branch. Sora is one of the heads of the R & D branch and the supervisor of Alpha team.

"I'm here to give the report of the latest medical recruitment and evaluations." She gestured to the documents in her hands. "Ah, thank you."

She is a veteran Division toji operative of the South Gifu Incident and also a worker in Yahata Electronics while still working in the Division after she graduated from Osafune.

She is considered as one of the most valuable staff member in Yahata before deciding to quit and bringing the knowledge she learned back to The Division. She also is a skilled hacker which didn't surprise Ayaka at all.

As for why she was holding files belonging to the support branch, she is Ayaka's unofficial assistant most of the time when the projects assigned to her are going to be on time. Ayaka won't tell her but she is a possible deputy director candidate.

"And drop the director will ya ? We're alone you know." Ayaka gave smirk. "Is that an order ?" She returned the smirk.

Both laughed at their usual antics. There was a huge age gap between them but years of working with her narrowed that gap naturally.

"So anything new ?" Ayaka asks while reviewing the files.

"Well..." Sora began. "We have multiple potential recruits for both field and on base medics. This time most of them are paramedics from different hospitals."

Since this was a joint task force, they have multiple places they can pick from. In the case of medics, 90% of the time it would be combat medics but Ayaka was glad that they could recruit outside of the military for more variety.

More variety means more experience that can be used to train people and to teach people about being open minded.

There is more than one way of doing things after all.

"As for the re-evaluations of the current medics..." Sora continued. "All current field and on base medics have passed with flying colors."

Ayaka stopped at one of the files. Examining it slowly.

"So, how did one of my girl's do ?"

Sora laughed inwardly at that but couldn't hide a grin that appeared on her face.

When Alpha first formed it was strictly professional between all of them but because back than she visited Dani daily, she got closer to the rest of the team. Getting to know them during breaks in her work.

"She's come a long way from when she started a year ago." Sora answered. "Kiyoka's definitely a hard worker, she's always willing to learn new things and take it to heart."

Ayaka looked up from her examining. "You've seen the test sessions ?"

Sora nodded."A few times, including the first time Kiyoka decided to join the course."

"Do you know the instructor personally ?" Ayaka asked. "You could say that, I'm still working together with her to finish that experimental medical project you assigned me a few years back when I was still ACE."

"Kiyoka's a rising star in the medical branch." Sora continued.

Sora cleared her throat before switching into a deep mysterious voice.

"There's a rumor about a Division medic who fights in the front lines." Ayaka gave out a snort."Those beside and behind her could hear the gentleness in her voice and feel softness of her touch."

"But to those who are against her, were cut down without mercy." The director had a grin on her face. "Her movements are swift and deadly that no one could see her until the last minute."

"Nobody knows her name but she is known as 'The Demonic Medic'. "

When she was finished, Ayaka was already laughing and Sora couldn't help it either.

"That's Kiyoka for you, shy on the outside yet a demon on the inside."

Ayaka then looked to the side. A wall was there filled with photos of the fallen from Sagami Bay up until now. Whether it be JSDF, the Ritual Riot Squad, Emergency services, or Toji. They were all there, including her friends.

Sora followed her gaze.

"Reminds me of the old days and the shenanigans that we got into." A sad smile can be seen on the older women's face.

"Do you miss it ? The action and camaraderie between friends ? " The director was still looking at the pictures. Above them was the writing "MEMORIAL WALL".

She put the MEMORIAL WALL in 3 places on base. Her office, the cafeteria, and the Toji housing.

"Every single day..." The older woman answered. She then looked at Sora. "Hey you're not busy currently right ?"

Sora shook her head. "Not currently no."

"Then wait a sec."

Before Sora could ask again, The director was rummaging her cabinet for something.

Sora saw her pull out 2 glasses and a bottle of- Oh.

"You do realize it's still 10.30 right ?" The younger woman asked amusingly.

Ayaka smirked."Never to late or to early for a drink."

Sora moved closer as Ayaka poured the sake into the small glasses.

She gave one of them to Sora and brought her own glass up.

"To those that sacrificed themselves so we could live on peacefully."

Sora raised her own glass. "Mey they rest in peace."

* **KLINK***

With a toast they chugged down their sake.

"That's actually pretty good..." The taste is pretty sweet and not to alcoholic Sora noted.

Ayaka gave a cheeky grin."Thank the prime minister. I've been keeping it for awhile I might as well drink it with you now."

Sora almost forgot that her boss is actually close to the prime minister. Perks of being close to someone on the top brass she guesses.

"What's the status on the rest of Alpha Team ?"

Sora put the glass cup down and leaned against the table."Last I heard they were still at the city and Saaya is still at Heijou."

 _'Speaking of Saaya...' The director thought._

Ayaka smiled. "I'm glad Saaya took the support position for Alpha." She continued "We need people who are both capable operators in the command room but also skilled in fighting while in the field.

Sora grinned in return. "Did you contact her yet ?"

"No not yet, she still has an operator shift until the evening." Ayaka answered. The older woman looked at the bottle again.

"So... how about a few more ?" She asked with a grin.

The younger woman gave her an equally cheeky grin and offered her glass.

"I thought you'll never ask."

 **Heijou Academy, Main Campus**

 **Command Room**

 **5 P.M.**

"Team 1, head north ! There should be a clearing, the final traces of aradama's in your sector should be there."

 _"Roger !"_

"Team 2, keep the pressure on ! There's only a few left ! Watch your right side !"

 _"Got it !"_

"Teams 3 and 4, keep watching their flanks, make sure nothing gets past ! It looks like this is the final wave !"

 _"Understood !" "We have their backs covered !"_

Normally, in the near evenings, operations would usually quiet down. But lately, due to the large amount of aradama appearing, most Toji operators are asked to stay behind a bit later.

Including a certain blue haired Toji.

 _" **Valkyrie** , this is team 2, we've cleared all remaining aradama's that we can see. Anything from your end ?" _

The blue haired Toji looked at the scanners. All clear.

"All clear team 2 ! Nice job ! Head to team 1's position and reinforce them ! This is the last stretch !"

 _"On our way !"_

 **VALKYRIE**

She chuckled, a pretty catchy nickname. She was given that nickname ever since she was in 2nd year of middle school and for her combat record against aradama.

 _"This is team 1 we've been reinforced by team 2 ! Thanks Valkyrie !"_

 _"This is team 3, we and team 4 have finished the remaining aradama. "_

"Copy, I'm seeing nothing left on the scanners. Your clear but stay put and be on your guard."

 _"Roger that !"_

The operation is going smoothly she thought. A nice way to end the day.

 _"This is team 1, we and team 2 have eliminated all remaining aradama's. Nothing detected on the spectrum finders. Valkyrie, can you confirm ?"_

"Standby team 1."

She checked the scanners. No signs of aradama. She pressed her earpiece.

"This is Valkyrie to all teams, all aradama's in the area are all eliminated. Good work !."

 _"Understood Valkyrie."_

Relieved sighs and small cheers can be heard through her earpiece. Saaya chuckled. It's been awhile since she's been in the field. Maybe she could tag along for the next mission Alpha goes too.

"All teams, I'll be watching over you until you return to the outpost."

 _"This is team 1, we appreciate it Valkyrie ! We're meeting up with team 3 and 4 and are heading back to the outpost !"_

She could see members of Team 1 and 2 meeting with Team 3 and 4 heading back. It only took a few minutes before they reached the outpost.

 _"This is team 1, Valkyrie, we have reached the outpost, thanks for looking out for us. We know operators have it rough lately."_

Saaya giggled. "It's no problem, It is my job after all. Have a nice evening !"

 _"Roger, You too Valkyrie, team 1 out !"_

The blue haired girl, Saaya, stretched and put her headset down. Looking around the command room, the staff of the night shift were slowly appearing.

Her shift today was technically until 12 at the afternoon, but after hearing some the toji's for the evening shift were out on missions, she decided to volunteer until the evening shift was over.

She looked at the clock.

5 PM

 _"Yikes~ , I forgot to look at the time again."_

Her shift was supposed to end at 3 PM but after seeing a toji platoon without an operator still on a mission, she decided to stay for awhile.

She grabbed her phone and her box of pocky and put it into her pocket. Standing up, she look to the side to see her replacement for the evening shift. Also a Heijou toji.

"Koike-san, thanks for the hard work !"

Smiling, the blue haired girl said. "No problem~ Keep up the good work."

"Of course ! Have a nice evening Koike-san."

Saaya smiled before turning to the door. "You too, have a nice evening !"

Once out of the command room, she went towards Heijou's small park while humming a tune.

"Hmmm~Hmmhmm~"

It was one of those peace and quiet moments after operations. With the rising number of aradama everywhere, she knows that it's going to become less and less.

Opening the door to the outside, the nice evening breeze can be felt touching her skin. A small smile can be seen on her face.

 _"I always loved reading at one of the bench after an operation in the evening ! The wind feels nice ! You should try it, Saaya-senpai !."_

The girl giggled, she can see why her cute kouhai likes it.

Sitting on one of the benches she opened her pocky box and began munching on it.

"Mhmmm~ chocolate~"

Suddenly She pouted, remembering a certain boy's amusement for her love of pocky sticks.

 _"I swear, it's like your obsessed with it."_

 _"Pocky's are good snacks for every and any situation, I'll have you know !"_

 _The boy shrugged. "Meh."_

 _"MEH ?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEH?!."_

 _The boy smirked. "Just wanted to see your reaction."_

 _The girl gave a smack on his shoulders and the boy laughed._

She knows she has an obsession but she can't help it !

Back when she was still a middle school 1st year student, she had to stay out in the forest until night time with her team and pockies were the only food she had on her. From there it escalated to bringing pocky everywhere she went.

She opened the phone to see the group chat.

"I wanted to hang out with the rest of the girls..." She pouted.

Don't get her wrong, she loved hanging out with the all her team members, her team leader and Dino included but she wanted to just hang out with the girls only. And maybe have a girls day (or night) out.

"I wonder how he's doing..." She sighed.

Originally she volunteered to be an inside operator to be put inside the Origami Household but he disagreed saying that she'll be needed more by the team.

She sighs again, well he was always reckless and daring. She swears to god the next time they meet she'll convince the director to put him under house arrest so he can catch a break. She's going to ask Kiyoka to "Convince" him if she has to.

(Convince = Demon Kiyoka Mode)

Her phone rang.

She sees her phone to see a name she recognizes all to well.

 **PHOENIX**

She finished the last of her pocky stick and answered the call.

 _"So..."_ A playful yet mature voice came out on the other end. _"You finally decided take a break ?"_

She was pretty sure that the voice could imagine her pouting right now.

"Well blame the sword bureau for having toji randomly scattered around multiple regions..." She sighs.

 _"I know..."_ The voice switched from playful to comforting. _"Jokes aside, are you ok ? I heard that you decided to stay 2 hours extra."_

"It's fulfilling to help out but I'm exhausted. I'll be fine after a good few hours of rest, director."

The voice, director of TF Phoenix, asked. _"It's really that bad ?"_

"I know the sword bureau is doing their best but everyone's just randomly scattered everywhere."

 _"So to summarize the current situation..."_

"It's a mess." Saya stated with tired sigh.

Nearly all her friends in Heijou were sent to different regions to deal with the rise of aradama appearance. She was probably one of the few who were left back at Heijou since they needed people in the command room.

 _"It's just how it is right now, the only thing we can do right now is to do what we can..."_

She definitely agrees with the director on that part.

 _"...and speaking of doing what we can, I need you to be on standby for the next few days."_

The girl raised an eyebrow at first, because standby means, in Kofuki's words, "Shit is about to go down."

But she realised who _could_ be in trouble.

"Do I need to go back to HQ ?"

 _"There's no need for now but you're welcome to if you want but I know Kiyoka will be back soon to the Heijou dorms. She and the rest of Alpha are on standby status as well. And I'm sure that Dani already ordered you to have a day to yourself."_

She thought back to the call earlier before her team leader left.

 ** _"Senpai, out of all of us you're the one who moves from place to place because of your role as both support and in combat. You earned your rest, the director will call you guys if something happens. So until then just hangout with Kiyoka and the rest of the girls. Dino also misses you too you know."_**

"Well, I was hoping to hangout with Kiyoka, this is a good chance for some girl to girl time." A small smile appeared on the girl's face.

The director let out a laugh. _"Well, I won't take your time any longer Saaya. Have a nice evening."_

"You as well director." The girl smiled and ended the phone call.

She stretched and looked up at the beautiful evening sky then smiled.

She can't wait for whole a day with her and her cute kouhai~

"Saaya-senpai !"

The girl smiled hearing a familiar voice. She looked to the side to see a smiling Kiyoka approaching her. She smiled and waved at her.

"Heya, Kiyoka-chan ! Did you just get back ?"

"Yup !" The younger girl chirped. "Did something good happen earlier ? I saw you smiling by yourself earlier."

"Well..." Saaya started. "I was hoping we could hangout together tomorrow ! I heard there was this cafe that sells nice cake along with coffee and tea near here."

She swore she could see Kiyoka's lit up. "Sure, I'd love too !"

Suddenly her junior switched into a worried demeanor. "Wait did you eat lunch yet ?"

"Now that you mention it, I had to skip lunch because of my shift..."

The younger girl's eyes widen and she immediately grabbed her senpai's hand and dragged her towards the cafeteria. "Come on, Senpai ! They're having a specialty menu today !"

"Kiyoka-chan, slow down !" The older girl laughed while being dragged by her junior.

"Nope, you'll only eat you're pocky if I left you alone."

Well she can't argue with that...

"Alright~alright~ but in exchange, you have to have a sleepover with me."

The younger girl looked back and beamed at her senpai. "Deal !"

The older girl laughed before she fastened her pace and walked beside her junior.

Saaya smiled. _"Best day ever !"_

* * *

 **I'm Alive !**

 **Sorry for not updating !**

 **I'm busy with college and part time work. But with it being the end of the year classes should be becoming less and less so I should be able to hopefully post a chapter soon. But I'm not promising anything, the latest I can post another chapter in January where exams are all finished. Luckily, I'm friends with the owner of where my part time job is so I can take time off work anytime I want.**

 **This is just a filler chapter before our main character reveals his true self to those who are watching the Toji Tournament !**

 **I hope to see you next time !**

 **P.S.**

 **I was going to post a separate fanfic where it tells about the world of The Male Swordsman. Do you guys want to see something like that ?**

 **Let me know !**


End file.
